Heart Beat
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: Philip loves his job and is always ready for challenges but what happens when he picks a desperarte April Mendez up from the street. Can he help her or is she too much of a challenge. [AU story]
1. Chapter 1

"Sup. Any cases today?" A tattoo'd, slicked hair, green eyed man said.

Philip Brooks worked for the local Chicago Police department. He loved his job and done everything he could to protect the city he grew up in.

"Brooks, we have a girl, shop lifter, lives on the street. Go check it out." An officer said.

"I'm on it." Phil said grabbing his gear and leaving out the door.

He had got given directions to a bridge were this girl apparently lived.

He parked the car and got out looking in the bridge to see the girl shivering with nothing but what looked like a skimpy kitchen towel over her. For being homeless she was probably one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen.

"Miss, if you wouldn't mind please stand up." Phil said standing quite near the shivering, sitting down girl.

"Aw yeah, go ahead arrest me." The girl said standing up and putting her wrists together.

She had sweat pants on and a white t-shirt that was about ten sizes too big for her, yet there was something so attractive about her.

"Miss I'm not here to arrest you but I do need to take you down to the station, if you don't mind." Phil said trying to be as nice as he could. She might have been beautiful to him but no matter what she was still a criminal.

"Yeah yeah, whatever I'm going." The girl said walking in front of Phil.

She got in the back of the car and sprawled her body from one end of the back seat to the other. Phil just laughed.

"Do you mind?" Phil said looking back.

"Does my face look like I mind?" The girl said pointing to her face.

This girl had some nerve he thought. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw her looking out the window, chewing her chewing gum, playing with her hair.

"So what's your name?" Phil asked.

"What do you want it to be?" The girl asked.

"Remember I'm a cop young lady." Punk said with a scowl.

"April. April Mendez." April said.

"Well April, you've not been a good girl have you." Phil said.

"Oh." April said sitting up and jumping through to the passenger seat. "Have I been a bad girl?"April said seductively playing with Phil's badge on his uniform.

"Yeah actually you have, that's why you're in a cop car." Phil smiled.

Once April and Phil got out of the car, Phil led her into the station.

"Hey Paul? I got her." Phil said pointing to April from behind.

"Oh Paul, do you know officer Brooks is such a good kisser?" April said smiling at Phil.

"I beg your pardon." Phil said.

"Take her to an interviewing room." Paul shouted to anyone who was willing to listen.

"What the fuck Brooks, you kissed her?" Paul said.

"Of course I didn't kiss her." Phil said.

"Yeah, well let's keep it like that. She's your responsibility now." Paul said and with that Phil walked away to the interview room which his "responsibility" April Mendez was in.

Once an interview of April making jokes and denying all the things Phil was asking her they both walked outside the station.

"So what's the deal, are you going to let me off or are you going to arrest me?" April asked seriously now.

"Well for now, you're let off the hook. C'mon and I'll drive you home." Phil said moving towards the car.

"I-eh- don't have a home." April said embarrassed.

Phil looked at her. He actually felt sorry for her. Maybe she just acts smart because she doesn't want to feel upset or embarrassed, Phil thought.

"You can shower at my place, I have an extra room as well, I won't be in until later tonight but my instinct is telling me to trust you." Phil said smiling.

"You don't even know me and you're letting me just walk in to you're house." April said slightly shocked.

"Look, you've obviously been through a hard life so far. I trust you and that's a thing I don't do with a lot of people. You can stay at my house for tonight. I'll find you a motel to stay at for future." Phil said. "Now get in the car."

April smiled and walked in the car. Maybe this guy wasn't like all the rest of the cops. He was sweet, kind and not to mention extremely attractive.

Once Phil had stopped the car at his house April took the keys off him and stepped out.

Phil rolled the window down and said, "Punk."

April turned around and looked at him strangely.

"Call me Punk." He said.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Next few chapters will be up tonight. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enjoy and review.**

April couldn't believe how beautiful Punks house was. She wondered why a man like him didn't have a girlfriend or even a wife. He had a good job, was probably the most handsome guy she had ever seen and he was kind and sweet.

She looked in his drawers for some clothes she could put on after her shower when she came across a photo. It was a child, a boy. Maybe about two or three. Cute little boy, she thought as she got some shorts and a t-shirt. Must be his nephew or something.

She hadn't had a shower in months and it felt so good. She rubbed the slippery soap all over her body. She must have been in there for about 45 minutes. Once she stepped out she wrapped a towel over her and walked out of the bathroom.

Punk decided he'd just come early. There was no work for him and he was anxious to see how April was doing. He drove home and went on in. Punk had his headphones in so he couldn't really hear much. He went into the kitchen to see what looked good to eat.

April still only had the towel around her body and forgot her clothes that she put in the bathroom, so she went out of the room she would be sleeping in and went to go into the bathroom when a tiny, ugly dog came and ripped her towel right from her leaving April in only her birthday suit.

Punk really did decide to turn round at the wrong time.

"Oh my god!" Punk said turning away.

"Oh shit." April said ripping the towel back from the dog and covering herself.

Punk couldn't stop picturing it. She looked beautiful.

"What the fuck? You said you weren't going to be home until later." AJ said as she went bright red.

"Yeah well I didn't know you liked to prance about naked in other people's houses." Punk said turning round.

April just looked at him. After an awkward minute of silence Punk spoke up.

"I was going to phone pizza, what topping do you want?" Punk asked.

"You've just saw me naked and now you're asking if I want pizza?" April said. "Pepperoni." She smiled and went away to put her pj's for the night on.

Once Punk had ordered the pizza he went to get changed into something more comfortable. He was in his uniform anyway.

_Later on that night..._

"I'm stuffed." April said finishing the last slice of pizza.

"Me too." Punk said.

After another couple minutes of silence April spoke up.

"Cute nephew you have, what's his name?" She asked.

"I don't have a nephew." Punk said confused.

"Well who's the picture of the wee boy in your drawer. I saw it when I was looking for clothes." April said puzzled.

"Aw, Aiden. He's not my nephew. He's my son." Punk said.

"You have a son?" April asked rather surprised.

"Yeah, he's three. I don't get on with his mom. Real pain in the butt. But I love him." Punk said proudly.

"Aw that's sweet." April said.

"So what's the deal with your family?" Punk asked.

April paused. She trusted Punk. She might not have known him for very long but she trusted him.

"Well it's quite a long story but if you're willing to listen?" April asked as Punk just nodded.

"My mom died when I was 7. That's when we became homeless, my dad couldn't afford to buy us food or clothes. My brother soon left, went to the army. Not seen him in years. My dad used to send me and my sister out to clubs. I was only 14 my sister was 18. He told us to bribe people into bed for money. I'd never felt so ashamed in my life. Whatever money we'd make he would take it and promise to save it up to at least get us some food and clean clothes, but he didn't. He spent it on drugs and alcohol. So me and my sister left New Jersey and came to Chicago. My sister ended up going with the wrong crowd and she got stabbed. Died instantly. I found the bridge and decided I'd just stay there. Shop lifting was my only choice, I would of died if I didn't do it." April finished.

Punk was astounded that April trusted him with so much of her personal life.

"I'm sorry." Punk said sympathetically.

"Don't be. The street life has made me a tougher person. Don't think I've cried since my sister died and that was 4 years ago." April chuckled.

Punk just smiled. He couldn't believe how strong April was. Her mom and sister are dead, her dad probably lying in a gutter somewhere and her brother has probably forgot all about her.

"You can call me AJ by the way." April said.

"Why AJ?" Punk said confused.

"Well my first name is April and my middle name is Jeanette." She smiled.

"Okay. Well AJ I'm going to bed, if you need anything just give me a shout." Punk said walking towards his bedroom.

AJ done the same and walked towards her room for the night. The last time she was in a bed was when she was 7. She was now 24 and she was finally back in a comfy warm bed.

_Next morning..._

AJ was up first the next morning and went to make some breakfast when the door went. She opened it and a woman slightly older than her was standing with a little boy. She figured it was Aiden, Punks son.

"Hello." AJ said happily.

The woman ignored AJ and went on in. "Phil!" She shouted.

Who was Phil AJ thought.

"Ugh. Layla. Its 9am, we agreed 12pm." Punk grumbled coming from his room.

AJ just went back to the kitchen and quietly listened in to the conversation.

"Dad!" Aiden shouted seeing his dad and running to him for a hug.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Punk asked with a smile.

AJ just smiled at Punk and his son. It was by far the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Phil, he needs to stay over tonight, I'm away picking my wedding dress. You'll have help from this little school girl anyway." Layla said with attitude.

"Who are you calling school girl?" AJ shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay Okay Layla. Now get out." Punk said closing the door.

That woman was horrible, AJ thought. How could you treat such a nice guy like Punk the way she did.

"Dad, can we go to the park today." Aiden asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm working today buddy, but AJ over their can take you if you want." Punk said looking over at AJ who nearly smashed her mug.

"Okay." Aiden said, slightly unhappy that his dad wasn't taking him to the park.

"Right, go get you're ball." Punk said as Aiden went and got the ball from the cupboard.

AJ had never been around kids. She was the youngest in her family and frankly didn't know what to do with them.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind." Punk said making toast.

"It's fine, it's the least I could do for you after letting me stay." AJ said smiling.

"April, I was going to take Aiden to the cinema tomorrow, you could always come and spend another night here?" Punk asked secretly hoping she would say yes.

"That sounds fun, of course I'll stay." AJ said smiling.

"Okay. BJ let's go!" Aiden said with his ball now in his arms.

"It's AJ." AJ said laughing with Punk.

"Aiden be good." Punk shouted as he watched his son race AJ out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you like my dad right?" Aiden asked as AJ pushed him on the swing.

"As a friend, of course." AJ said continuing to push Aiden on the swing.

Once he jumped off he began to kick his ball about. AJ sat on a bench carefully keeping an eye on him. The last thing she wanted to do was lose Punks son.

AJ then saw two boys slightly older than Aiden walk up to him. They saw them talking to him and one of them took Aiden's ball away from him, the other pushed him. AJ shot up and ran over.

"Get to hell!" AJ shouted at the two boys. "Go pick on someone you're on size."

The two boys grumbled and walked away still with the ball in their hand.

"Don't think so. Give the ball back you little brat." AJ said and the boy dropped the ball.

Just then it began to rain so AJ looked at Aiden and said "How about we go home and bake. Make something for your dad?" AJ asked.

"Yeah!" Aiden shouted excited that he was going home to back.

_At the station..._

"So Brooks did you fuck her?" One of Punks long term friends Dean Ambrose asked.

"Of course I didn't, I don't even know her." Punk said.

"Well you let her sleep in your house." Ambrose said.

Punk just grumbled as he heard his name get called from the main office. It was Paul his boss.

"Paul, what can I do for you?" Punk asked politely.

"Phil, this girl has an astounding amount of records with the New Jersey department. Some she got when she was only 14 years old. I'd keep clear of her." Paul said.

Punk remembered everything AJ had told him about when she was young and desperate and needed money. He know he shouldn't have but he asked anyway...

"Let's see the records." Punk said.

Paul handed him the records and Punk was astounded by what he saw. Shop lifting, sexual harassment, verbal and physical abuse, attacked a cop, spent the night in jail. What if April was only using him to get back on her feet again? Maybe he didn't trust her.

_Back home..._

"Aiden he's going to love it. Go wash your hands and I'll take it out the oven." AJ said as she and Aiden were looking in the oven at the cake they had proudly made.

Once Aiden scurried away, AJ took the cake out and let it set. The smell reminded her of when she was little and her mom would bake for her. She loved it.

Just then Punk walked through the door.

"Oh hey, you're back." AJ said.

"DAAAAAAD!" Aiden shouted running from the bathroom, he always loved to see his dad.

"Hey pal, did you have a good time today?" Punk asked, still not looked at AJ since he walked in.

"Yeah, AJ is amazing. She pushed me on the swings and she scared away these bullies and look..." Aiden said pulling Punks arm into the kitchen.

"We made you a cake!" Aiden said.

Punk was surprised at how well Aiden at took to AJ. He seemed to have a great day.

"Aw it's awesome buddy, thanks. How about you go read your comics in my room?" Punk asked as Aiden ran on into Punks room and shut the door.

"He's a really awesome kid you know." AJ said with a smile.

"Yes I do know, he's my son." Punk snapped.

AJ was surprised at how grumpy Punk was, she didn't know what had gotten into him.

"Anyway, we had a really good day." AJ said.

"What did Aiden mean by you scared the bullies away?" Punk asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just a couple of kids messing around with him and I told them off. No big deal." AJ said.

"Yeah well he's old enough to fight his own battles." Punk said knowing that wasn't true.

AJ had enough. "Punk he's 4 years old, these boys were 7 maybe 8. He's not a cop like you, he's a child and his father is acting like one right now!" AJ shouted.

"I should never of brought you here. That's right, I know all the things you've done, I've saw all you're records. I don't want you anywhere near my son." Punk said.

"Well why don't you spend some time with your son for once. Do you know what he said to me today, he said his mom and dad are always too busy to take him to the park or out to play. Get a grip before you start questioning me. And yes I know I've done some bad, maybe even terrible things but I've learned from them. I thought I liked you and I thought you understood me." AJ said running towards the bathroom.

Punk just sighed. AJ was right. He did need to spend more time with Aiden. He also needed to apologise to AJ as well.

_Later that night..._

"Dad?" Aiden asked as Punk was tucking him into bed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Punk replied.

"Don't shout at AJ, she's real nice, she even told me she liked you." Aiden said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout buddy. You get some sleep ok." Punk said, kissing his forehead and turning off the light.

He walked out of Aiden's room to see AJ going to unlock the door.

"AJ, wait." Punk said going towards AJ.

"There's no point in me staying here, I'll go back to my bridge and you can go back to your life." AJ said going to open the door when Punk shut it over.

"Nah." Punk said and quickly swooped down to capture AJ's lips with his.

AJ didn't know what was happening, was Punk actually kissing her. He tasted so good, so she kept going.

AJ lifted Punks t-shirt off and was amazed with all the colourful tattoo's that he had, she was sure he would like hers. He quickly discarded her t-shirt and was shocked to see a huge tattoo on her torso. He paused.

"You got a tattoo?" Punk asked amazed.

"Shut up and kiss me." AJ said pulling Punks neck down and kissing him again.

Punk and AJ tumbled into Punks bed both completely naked.

"Are you sure about this?" Punk asked kissing AJ's neck.

AJ just nodded and kissed Punks lips. He then inserted his hardened member into AJ.

"Oh my god." AJ nearly shouted.

"You feel so good." Punk said as he began to move slowly.

Punk wasn't lying. Everything felt amazing. It felt right. He looked at AJ who was clearly feeling the same as him with her facial expressions.

"Faster, Harder!" AJ managed to get out.

Punk did what she asked and slipped in and out of her much faster.

"Phil!" AJ said nearly reaching the end.

"April, I'm gona uh..." Punk said feeling AJ squeeze his member.

He collapsed on top of her, out of breathe and dripping with sweat. AJ began stroking his hair.

"That was amazing." AJ said.

"We're not finished." Punk said going under the covers.

This man was amazing, she thought.

**I'm terrible at SMUT scenes so I apologise if it's not the best you've seen. Review and tell me what you think. Next one might be up tonight before RAW. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning." AJ smiled at Punk.

"Morning." Punk smiled back.

"Last night was fucking awesome." AJ said.

"It was. So are you going to tell me about this tattoo you have?" Punk asked.

"Well if you must know nosey, it was my 18th birthday and I gotten to know one of my sisters friend who done tattoo's, so it was just like a spur of the moment thing." AJ said.

"Let's see it again." Punk said.

AJ removed the covers from her still naked body and showed Punk the pretty big tattoo on her torso. It was an anchor with flowers around it. Punk loved it.

"I better get up and see to Aiden, stay here if you want." Punk said putting on a pair of boxers and walking out the room.

AJ decided just to shove a long t-shirt on and go on out with Punk, it looked like a night dress so it wasn't that bad.

"Hey kiddo, what you doing?" Punk asked Aiden who was trying to what looked like go to sleep on the couch.

"Well you two were very loud last night and I didn't get much sleep." Aiden said clearly not knowing what his father and AJ were up to.

"Aw sorry bud, we were just playing the x-box." Punk said going bright red.

"Was it Mario kart? AJ kept screaming faster." Aiden said puzzled.

Now Punk felt embarrassed. AJ stood in the corner just as red as Punk was.

"Yeah son, it was Mario kart. Do you want breakfast?" Punk asked making his way into the kitchen, AJ sitting down talking to Aiden.

_Later that day..._

Punk and AJ were getting ready to take Aiden to the new Wolverine film when the door went. Punk answered it.

"Aiden, C'mon lets go." Layla, Aiden's mom said pushing past Punk.

"Eh Lay we were going to take him out." Punk said.

"Well you're not now are you." Layla snapped.

"No mom, I'm not going to you're stupid wedding, I want to stay here with Dad and AJ." Aiden said tugging at Punks t-shirt.

Punk was proud of his son for standing up to his witch of a mother

"Oh AJ. You must be one of Punks little girlfriends. Just watch, he gets you pregnant and leaves you." Layla said looking straight into AJ's eyes.

AJ didn't care if Aiden was standing there, she took her hand and hit it straight across Layla's face. Punk and Aiden just laughed.

"Now take yourself and your fake extensions out of this house." AJ said to Layla who was caressing her cheek.

Layla quickly ran out and slammed the door.

"Cinema here we come." Punk said laughing.

_Later that night..._

"You know, he really loves you." Punk said referring to a sleeping Aiden who was in the backseat of Punks car. They were just out the cinema and were heading straight home.

"I love him too. He's adorable." AJ said looking back at Aiden.

"You don't have to go to a motel, you can stay at my place if you want?" Punk asked hoping AJ would say yes.

"You'd really let me stay?" AJ said happily.

"Of course." Punk smiled.

"Punk you have no idea how much I appreciate that." AJ said kissing Punks soft cheek.

Once Punk parked the car, he carried Aiden into the house and straight into his bed.

"Goodnight son, I love you." Punk said kissing Aidens forhead.

"Love you dad." Aiden said still with his eyes shut.

"Goodnight Aiden, Love you hun." AJ said kissing Aiden's cheek.

"Goodnight mom, love you." Aiden said, meaning every word he said.

AJ's heart melted. This little boy looked to her as a mom and she loved it but she couldn't let him go on.

"I'm not you're..." AJ paused looking at Punk who gave her a nod and smiled.

"Love you son." AJ said and turned the light off and shut the door.

Punk and AJ got into bed and were wrapped in each other's embrace in a few seconds.

"You don't mind him calling me mom?" AJ asked Punk.

"No. You're more of a mom to him than what Layla is. He loves you, nothing me from stopping him." Punk smiled.

"I've always wanted children." AJ smiled. Maybe one day she'd have kids with Punk, she didn't know. But she did know one thing, she knew she loved Punk and she decided she'd just admit it to him right now.

"Phil, I- I love you." AJ said praying for those three words back.

Punk gave AJ a passionate kiss on the lips and said, "I love you too."

AJ smiled, no one had ever said something so nice to AJ before and she thought Punk maybe could be the one, she did truly love him.

**Just a wee sweet chapter, now it wouldn't be a story without it's ups and downs so be prepared very soon. Next chapter might be tonight, probably will be tomorrow morning/afternoon. Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Punk quietly slipped from AJ's embrace and quickly got ready for work. He knew AJ would be fine with Aiden so he just went on out. He picked up two coffee's from the local coffee shop and went to pick up Dean.

"So have you?" Dean said as he got in the passenger side of the car.

"Have I what?" Punk asked puzzled.

"You know.." Dean said winking.

Punk just laughed. Dean was probably the nosiest person he knew.

"You did didn't you, I knew it." Dean said smiling.

"Right okay, what are the cases today?" Punk asked.

"Paul text me them. A robbery and attempted murder." Dean said.

"Sounds like my kind of stuff." Punk said as he drove off.

_Back at the house..._

"Aiden?" AJ shouted.

"Yeah?" Aiden said walking out his room.

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" AJ asked.

"Pancakes!" Aiden said excitedly.

"Ok, go watch some TV and I'll bring them other." AJ said as Aiden planked himself on the couch.

AJ had just took a mouthful of orange juice when Aiden said, "When are you going to marry my dad?"

AJ nearly spat out all her juice, this kid really did like her.

"Oh you never know." AJ said putting the pancakes on a plate.

AJ walked over to the couch and sat down beside Aiden.

"And then you can have lots of babies and I can have lots of brothers and sisters." Aiden said taking a pancake.

"Wow, slow down kiddo." AJ said ruffling his hair.

_Later that night..._

AJ had just tucked Aiden into bed and said goodnight and finally sat down to watch some TV. She did picture having children with Punk and maybe even marry him one day. She may only have known him and Aiden for a short time but she loved both of them and they seemed to both love her.

Punk grumbled as he parked the car outside his house and got out. He had a massive gash on his neck from catching the guy who broke into a jewellery store. He held it as he walked in the house. You would have thought he had got shot by the amount of blood that was dripping from it. He got his keys out and opened the door hoping AJ was asleep so she wouldn't make a fuss but there she was watching TV looking ever so beautiful.

"Oh my god, what happened?" AJ said running up to Punk.

"Just a robbery, I'm fine." Punk said hissing with the pain.

"No you're not fine, get into the bathroom and I'll get the first aid kit." AJ said as she made her way to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

Punk walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He took off his shirt that was soaking with blood and wrapped it in a towel trying not to get blood everywhere.

AJ walked in and man did he ever look so sexy with no top on. She opened up the kit and brought out some anti bacteria wipes.

"OW!" Punk screamed as AJ began to wipe the gash.

"I'm sorry, you have to have it clean." AJ said.

She then began to get a huge bandage plaster.

"I'm going to look like an invalid with that thing on." Punk said laughing.

"Oh shut up, you can take it off tomorrow." AJ said applying the plaster on to Punks neck.

"So how was your day with Aiden?" Punk asked grazing his hands up AJs bare thighs.

"We had a pretty lazy day. We just watched movies and ate pancakes." AJ laughed.

"Sounds better than what I had to do." Punk said pulling AJ down to sit on his lap.

"I think I know how to cheer you up." AJ said seductively.

"Oh yeah and what might that be Miss Mendez?" Punk asked glaring into AJ's chocolate brown eyes.

Before he could get that sentence out AJ was on him. He began to take off AJ's shirt and move from the bathroom to the bedroom when a certain someone was standing there.

"Dad?" Aiden said not really sure what he was seeing.

Punk nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey buddy, you should be sleeping." Punk said as he turned around.

"Can you tuck me in?" Aiden said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be waiting." AJ whispered in Punks ear.

What was she trying to do to him, make him get a hard on when his son was standing there.

"Yeah, c'mon then." Punk said walking in front of Aiden and tucking him into bed.

Once Punk tucked Aiden in and made sure the door was shut tight he made his way to his bedroom. There he saw AJ lay out on his bed, only in her underwear. If he wasn't hard already, he must of been like a rock. Punk began to move closer to the bed. AJ walked off the bed and quickly discarded Punks bottoms, leaving him in his boxers. She then went down on her knees and took Punk's boxers off with her teeth. Punk was completely turned on.

Next thing he knew was that AJ had taken his full length into her mouth and he was in complete bliss.

"Fuck, April." Punk said tangling his hands in her beautiful brown hair. AJ began to deep throat him and it took all the urge for Punk not to just cum their and then. He quickly pulled her up and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"That was awesome, but it's my turn." Punk said lifting AJ up and placing her on the bed.

Punk discarded AJ's bra in what seemed like a heartbeat and he began making out with her breasts.

"Oh god." AJ said as her hands made her way to Punks slicked back hair.

While he was giving her upper body full treatment he had already took her panties off and began to make a trail down AJ's body.

That's when he done it, not one but two fingers. He then began to suck her clit.

"Phil." AJ moaned pushing Punks head in deeper to her folds. Punk then began to increase the speed of his fingers hoping to push AJ to her first orgasm. He then went back to sucking her clit when she began to thrash about pulling at the sheets and Punks hair.

"Oh fuck, I'm gona cum!" AJ shouted.

"Cum for me baby." Punk said between sucking.

"Oh yes!" AJ screamed as she hit her first orgasm. Punk then licked his fingers clean and made his way back up AJ's body.

"That was fucking awesome." AJ said panting.

Punk just kissed her and AJ rolled on top of Punk.

She then lowered herself onto Punks hard length. They both moaned at the feeling of Punk being inside AJ. AJ then began to move at slow pace. Punk put both his hands on either side of AJ's hips and began to move her faster.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Punk said.

"You're so big, faster!" AJ screamed.

Punk flipped AJ over to a position where he was in control and began thrusting inside of her at a rapid pace.

"Oh yeah, just like that!" AJ screamed.

"You going to cum for me?" Punk asked panting heavily now.

"Yes, harder!" AJ said.

Punk began to feel AJ's walls get tighter and tighter with every thrust and both of them were now dripping with sweat.

"Aw Phil! I'm gona cum!" AJ screamed as all her muscles squeezed Punk.

"April, shit. It feels so good." Punk growled as he was reaching the end as well.

Once he had finished inside her, he pulled out and lay on top of AJ.

"You really know how to fuck a girl don't you?" AJ asked breathing heavily.

Punk just laughed and said, "You really know how to turn a guy on."

Once they both got their breath back AJ spoke up.

"Aiden's really eager for us to have children and get married you know." AJ said, Punk now rolling off her and laying on his side of the bed.

"And what do you think of that?" Punk asked looking at AJ.

AJ didn't care what Punk said after this, she was just going to be honest with him.

"I think it's a good idea." AJ said curious to see what Punk would say.

"Well if you think it's a good idea, then I think it's a good idea." Punk said as he kissed AJ's head.

**Wooft, hot chapter. Review and tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So wait, you pick a girl off the streets and now you want to marry and have kids with her? That's not right man." Dean said.

Him and Punk were both on their break at the station.

"She's not just some girl from the street Dean. I love her and so does Aiden." Punk said drinking his coffee.

"I don't know Punk." Dean said.

"I'm not saying I'm going to propose to her when I go home or that we're going to start baby making right away jeez." Punk said.

"Come back to me when she steals stuff from you and leaves." Dean said, clearly not agreeing with the idea.

_Back home..._

AJ got up this morning and headed straight to the bathroom to be sick. She just thought it was a stomach ache or something she ate, she then went to check on Aiden who was playing with his action figures in his room.

"You and my dad need to stop playing Mario kart during the night. I can never sleep." Aiden said with a very serious face.

AJ just laughed but then a hint of nausea came over her again and she found herself running to the toilet. She prayed to god she wasn't right on what she thought was wrong with her.

"Aiden, let's go to the shops." AJ shouted as she took some money from the counter. Punk assured her that if she ever needed any money for food or something that she could just take it and didn't need to ask. So she and Aiden headed to the shops.

"Okay, you go pick a sweet, I'm just going to have a look round the next corner." AJ said as her and Aiden had just arrived in the shop. Aiden ran away to the sweet isle and AJ walked to the health isle.

She looked at them and quickly grabbed one and chucked it in the basket. She then collected Aiden and they went home.

_Later that night..._

Aiden had fallen asleep and AJ was now in the bathroom, she couldn't stop staring at it. She went to go put it in the bin, when she heard Punk come through the door.

"AJ, I'm home." Punk said.

AJ quickly hid the stick behind her back and smiled at him as she walked out the bathroom.

"Hey." AJ said suspiciously.

Punk wondered why she had one hand behind her back. What if Dean was right? What if she was stealing stuff from him and he hadn't noticed.

"What's behind your back April?" Punk said getting closer to AJ.

"Nothing." AJ said looking away from Punk.

Punk then grabbed her arm and AJ struggled against him.

"Punk, let go of me." AJ said. Just then the thing she'd been hiding from him fell out her hand and on to the floor. Punk picked it up.

Punk didn't know what to think, a stick with the word positive on it only meant one thing. AJ was pregnant.

"You're-You're pregnant." Punk said still in shock.

AJ just looked at him. She didn't know what to say, he wasn't meant to find out like that.

"Is it mine?"Punk asked.

"Of course it's yours, you're the only person I've slept with in 8 months." AJ said annoyed that Punk would question such a thing.

Punk then grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" AJ said.

"I'm getting you more tests, you don't know if it's right." Punk said.

"Punk?" AJ said as punk closed the door.

Didn't he want this baby. She sank down in the couch and waited for him to come back.

Punk got in his car and just sat staring into space. AJ wasn't pregnant, yeah he wanted to have kids with her in the future but not at this exact minute. He drove off to the pharmacy as quick as he could.

Once he got back AJ wasn't anywhere to be found, then he heard her. She was weeping from what sounded like the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Oh I suppose that's you back with your five thousand tests." AJ said between weeps.

At that moment in time Punk felt like such a jerk. He put the pregnancy tests in the bin and went back to the toilet door.

"April, let me in." He said.

He saw the lock turn and the door swing open. There she was with the pregnancy test, tears streaming down her eyes.

"C'mon, don't cry." Punk said as he sat down beside her.

"I'll just get an abortion and we can forget about it." AJ said wiping her eyes with toilet paper.

"No you won't, that's the last thing you're going to do. Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just in a bit of a shock that's all." Punk said stoking AJ's hair.

"So you're not going to leave me?" AJ asked looking into Punk's mossy green eyes.

"Of course I'm not." Punk laughed.

The last time Punk found out he was going to be a father was when Layla was pregnant and chucked him out. Punk wasn't even at the birth. He loved AJ though and he loved their baby that was made out of nothing but love.

"C'mon. I feel like watching some TV with my pregnant girlfriend." Punk chuckled.

AJ just laughed and followed Punk into the living room. She was glad Punk had came round and was willing to stick by AJ and the baby that was growing inside her.

Just when AJ and Punk began to get comfy Punk heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door.

"Layla, what do you want?" Punk asked with a tired expression on his face.

"My son, hurry up and get him." Layla demanded.

"He's sleeping, you can get him in the morning." Punk said going to close the door but Layla just walked straight on in.

"I'll get him myself then." Layla said.

Layla walked straight into Aiden's room and dragged him out of bed. Punk just sighed.

"Say goodbye Aiden." Layla said marching towards the door.

"I don't want to go. Dad tell her." Aiden said trying to get out of his birth mom's grip.

AJ just sat quietly and watched. She didn't want Aiden to leave, but at the end of the day she wasn't really his mom.

"I'll see you soon buddy, you have to go with your mom right now, but I'll see you next week." Punk said giving his son a hug.

"Ugh, hurry up." Layla said pulling Aiden from Punks arms.

Punk just gave Layla a glare and with that Layla walked out with Aiden and slammed the door.

"You ok Phil?" AJ asked Punk who was making his way back over to the couch.

"I guess. I hate the way she just rips him away." Punk said.

AJ just wrapped her arms around Punk's torso.

"We can take him out next week. Even tell him about the baby." AJ smiled.

"Yeah." Punk said with a smile.

"Aiden, get in the car!" Layla screamed.

"I don't want to go with you." Aiden stomped.

Layla then done something no mother should ever do to their child and hit Aiden across the face, sending him tumbling backwards. She just looked at him.

Aiden started crying and got up and started running away to the man he trusted the most, his father.

AJ and Punk were currently getting a little to comfy on the couch. Punk was lying carefully on top of AJ and had his hands under her t-shirt. Then the door knocked and Punk grumbled.

"Fuck sake." Punk said making his way to the door. AJ fixed her t-shirt and just sat up wondering who it was at the door.

"Layla go awa..." Punk paused and looked down to a screaming Aiden.

"Aiden!" Punk crouched down. "What's wrong?" Punk asked cuddling his son.

AJ quickly ran over to see what was wrong.

"M-mom, sshe hit me." Aiden said taking his hand away from his now bright red and bruised cheek.

"It's alright." Punk said cuddling his son into his arms. He looked at AJ and had a furious look on his face.

Aiden wasn't ever going to leave his side anymore, he was signing custody against Layla and he was never going to let his son near that woman again.

"I want to stay here with you and AJ. Forvever." Aiden said.

"Okay Okay buddy. You can stay here." Punk said and wiped Aiden's tears away.

Aiden then ran over to AJ and hugged her. "You're a better mom." Aiden said.

AJ just smiled and hugged him back tightly. She couldn't believe what Layla done.

Although Punk was mad , he couldn't help smile at AJ and Aiden. They were his main priority right now, and the baby that he and AJ created.

**I like Layla, but she just fits the part so well so I just decided to use her. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Punk and AJ had finally got Aiden settled down and put to sleep Punk decided to phone Layla.

"Layla, what the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Punk nearly screamed down the phone angrily.

"He deserved it." Layla spoke through the phone.

"No child deserves to be hit. I never thought I'd have to do this Layla but I'm signing custody against you for Aiden." Punk said.

"I don't care. You don't need to sign custody. I don't want him. I'm moving to Canada." Layla said and hung up.

What an evil bitch, Punk thought.

"What did she say?" AJ asked.

"We don't need to sign custody. She's leaving America, I get to keep Aiden." Punk said as he hugged AJ happily.

"Aw Punk, I'm so happy for you." AJ said as she kissed his cheek.

"I don't know about you but I feel like celebrating, tomorrow I'll invite a couple of guys round, some girls as well for you." Punk said and smiled.

AJ just smiled but deep inside she was scared. She'd never met any of Punks friends and she didn't know how they would react to her. She'd just have to wait and see.

_The next night..._

AJ was in Aiden's room getting him ready. Punk had gone out and bought AJ a gorgeous dress that she was now wearing and Punk was in the shower.

"Handsomest boy I've ever seen." AJ said to Aiden.

Just then the door went. AJ felt really nervous but she had to admit with the dress and the make-up she didn't look like a stupid homeless girl, so she just confidently opened the door and let everyone in.

"Hey, I'm Dean. You must be April, heard lots about you." Dean said kissing AJ's cheek.

AJ just smiled.

"Deannnn!" Aiden ran up and hugged his fathers bestfriend.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Dean said crouching down to Aiden's level.

"I get to stay with my dad and AJ all the time now." Aiden said with a huge smile.

"Aw that's great." Dean said messing up Aiden's hair.

The rest of the guys and a few girls toddled in shortly afterward.

_Later that night..._

Punk was currently talking to a few guys and AJ was talking to one girl, her name was Paige. She was really nice and kind but the rest of the girls just gave AJ dirty looks and were whispering behind her back.

"Why would brooks pick a dirty skank up from the streets, he could do much better." A girl said behind AJ.

AJ just turned around and punched her square in the face, making everyone turn around. AJ had forgot she was in a room full of cops.

"Brooks, you got to get control of her. I could report her for assault you know." The girl said.

"Brie go away." Punk said as he pulled AJ away from the girls.

"What was that?" Punk asked.

"They were saying stuff about me." AJ said.

"Well try not to punch anymore people. I was going to tell everyone about the baby." Punk said.

"Please don't, just keep it to ourselves for now." AJ said.

"Ok, if you say so." Punk said as he went to walk away.

"Punk I'm not feeling too good actually. Could you maybe tell some people to leave?" AJ pleaded.

"I don't like half of them anyway." Punk laughed.

After he had cleared everyone and put Aiden to sleep it was just AJ and Punk.

"Tonight was good." Punk said slipping under the covers with AJ.

"I guess." AJ sighed.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked as he propped himself up on the pillow.

"I just looked like you're trashy whore. Everyone looked at me like I was some cancer." AJ said as she began to cry.

"AJ that's not true. Paige said she loved you and Dean loves you too. You're not my trashy whore, you're my pregnant girlfriend." Punk said.

Was it hormones already, Punk thought.

"Everyone just thinks I'm some criminal." AJ said through crying.

"Well I don't." Punk said as he glided his lips off of AJ's.

Oh how she loved his kisses, they made her feel one hundred times better.

"I got you an appointment for your first scan, Friday at 12pm. I'll get the day off." Punk said smiling.

That made AJ feel a little better, they would get to see the child they created in just a couple of days.

_Friday afternoon..._

Punk had dropped Aiden off at Dean's and he and AJ were now headed to the hospital.

"I'm nervous." Punk said.

"Why? You've done it all before." AJ said slightly puzzled.

"No I haven't. Layla didn't let me go to any of the scans, she didn't even let me go to the birth." Punk said.

AJ just smiled sympathetically and then they were called to a room.

AJ hopped onto the bed and the nurse poured the freezing cold gel over her stomach. She then got the probe and moved it around AJ's belly.

"Okay folks, both of them look good." The doctor said.

"Both of them?" Punk said confused.

"Yeah, this is you're second scan right?" The doctor asked.

"No, this is my first." AJ said.

"Oh I'm sorry, there must be a mistake, you're having twins sweetheart congratulations. " The doctor said with a smile.

AJ nearly fell off the bed. There was not only one baby but two. She looked at Punk who just looked straight back at her with a shocked and confused face. In 8 months he would be a father of three and AJ would be a mother of two. That wasn't sinking in at all.

**I know I done twins in whatever it takes but AJ and Punk would look good with twins. Review and tell me what you think. There will be ups and downs coming very shortly.**


	8. Chapter 8

Punk asked Dean if Aiden could stay over, just to let him and AJ have a night to their selves.

"Do you want a drink?" Punk asked AJ. She hadn't said anything since they found out they were having twins. She just completely blanked him.

"AJ?" Punk said.

AJ needed to get outside, she opened the door and left leaving Punk wondering where she was going.

AJ made her way to the one place she felt safe, the bridge. She hadn't been there in nearly 4 months. Although she loved Punk and loved living with him, she always missed the bridge, it was the only home she really had after her mom died.

She sat down in the exact spot where she laid eyes on Punk for the first time and looked up.

"Mom, what am I going to do?" She said still looking up. "I love Punk, but I don't know if I can handle twins. Give me a sign, what should I do?" AJ said, a tear streaming down her face.

Just then a white feather appeared on her leg. Her mother always said wherever there is a white feather, there's a white angel looking over you.

AJ picked it up and smiled above her.

Punk knew exactly where AJ would of went, so he grabbed his keys and headed for that bridge that he met her in a few months ago.

He parked the car and walked through it, there he saw her sitting in the exact spot where he met her. He walked towards her and sat beside her.

"Scary isn't it?" Punk said looking directly in front of him. AJ just looked at him puzzled.

"I remember when I found out Layla was pregnant. I was scared like hell, but I wouldn't change it the world because I love Aiden and I'm going to love these twins just as much." He said looking at AJ.

"I love you." AJ said as she cupped Punks face and gave him a passionate kiss.

Punk turned around and began to deepen the kiss and tangle his hands through AJ's hair. He gently lay her down on the ground and began kissing her neck.

"Punk, we can't do this here." AJ said.

"It's 2am, yes we can." Punk said as he pulled AJ's top off.

He then pulled his own t-shirt off and unclasped AJ's bra. He left kisses all over her breasts making AJ moan with appreciation. AJ then unbuckled Punk's belt and pulled down his jeans leaving him in his boxers.

"If someone catches us, I'm blaming you. I'm a cop, I'll get fired." Punk laughed as he took AJ's jeans and panties off.

AJ just laughed but was cut off by a wave of pleasure that overcame her. Punk was caressing her most private part with his tongue and it felt ten times better than what it usually did. She was pregnant, of course it felt better.

"Phil, don't stop!" AJ said lifting her hips to give Punk better access.

"Not planning to honey." Punk said.

"I'm so close!" AJ screamed.

Punk then inserted two fingers and that sent AJ over the edge.

"Phil!" AJ shouted pulling at Punk's hair.

"I know you love me, but we're sorta in a bridge and bridges leave echo's." Punk chuckled as he made his way back up AJ's shuddering body.

"Well with that tongue of yours, you just can't keep quiet."AJ said kissing Punk.

Punk then thrusted in to AJ and they both moaned in pleasure. He began to move slowly at first, kissing AJ's neck then he increased his pace.

"Harder!" AJ shouted.

"Harder? I'll give you harder." Punk said as he slammed into AJ.

"I'm gona..." AJ screamed.

"April, fuck you feel amazing." Punk said wiping the sweat from his head.

Once Punk had blew his last load inside her he looked in her eyes.

"I love you." He said in between pants.

After a minute of catching their breaths and staring into each other's eyes Punk made his way down to AJ's stomach where their two children were currently living.

He pretended to knock at her stomach and said "Hey guys, I'm your daddy."

AJ just laughed at his cuteness and said, "You do realise we're both lying in a freezing cold bridge both naked."

"Are we? I didn't even notice. " Punk said as he made his way back up AJ's body.

Punk just put on his jeans and AJ just put on Punk's t-shirt and they ran to Punk's car hoping no one would see them but someone did see them. A very jealous, long bearded man had seen everything.

AJ and Punk entered the back seats of the car and quickly sunk into the seats, the person watching couldn't see anything anymore, the windows were too steamed up due to AJ and Punks sweaty bodies. The man got a gun out and...

**Find out what happens in the next chapter which will be up later on. Review and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

Punk and AJ were just getting into the heat of things again when the back windscreen caved in. AJ screamed and Punk pushed her down.

"Stay down, do not move." Punk said sternly as he took the gun from the front seat. Times like these AJ was thankful that Punk was a cop.

Punk got out the car with just his jeans on and pointed the gun out.

"Show yourself!" Punk shouted, but it looked like the person had legged it.

Punk looked around every corner and every alley he then made his way back to the car. Bunch of kids, Punk thought.

AJ was crouched down low, waiting for Punk to come back any minute when her side of the door opened.

"Pun..." AJ paused.

That wasn't Punk. Next thing she knew the man covered her mouth and dragged her by the hair out the car and through the fields.

"Must have been a bunch of..." Punk didn't get to finish as he opened the door to an empty car.

"April?" Punk shouted around. "Don't play games AJ!" Punk shouted as he started to get worried.

"Fuck." Punk cursed as he got in the car and drove straight to the station.

Where had AJ went. He had to find her and soon.

"Yo Brooks, you've forgot you're t-shirt." One of the guys shouted and the rest of them roared with laughter. Punk wasn't in the mood.

"Piss off the lot of you." Punk said as he headed for Paul's office.

Everyone just looked at each other wondering what was wrong with Punk.

"Paul, we need to get people out searching for April. We were in the car and the back window smashed with a bullet, I went out to check on it and when I came back she was gone." Punk said quickly.

"Brooks calm down." Paul said as he made his way out his office to make an announcement.

"Send a search party out for lover boy here. Punk no offence but she probably stole your wallet and left. "Paul said laughing.

"My wallets in my pocket dumbass. If you won't help me I'll do it myself." Punk said storming out.

Punk got in his car and drove straight to Dean's house. He got out and banged at the door where Paige answered.

"Paige, is Dean their?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, come on in Punk, he's just put Aiden to sleep." Paige said letting Punk in.

Punk walked in. He knew he couldn't be loud because the last thing he wanted was to wake Aiden up and upset him.

"I need your help. Both of your help. " Punk said looking from Dean to Paige.

"What with? You ok Punk, you look a little shaky." Dean said.

"No, someone took April." Punk said and he explained what had happened.

"I'll get my mom to come round and watch Aiden, we need to get out and look for her." Paige said, she would consider AJ as one of her best friends, she was so nice and would hate to see anything bad happen to her.

"Thank. I mean it's not good for her or the babies." Punk said without thinking.

"Babies?" Dean said.

"Oh yeah. Did I mention AJ's pregnant with twins, my twins." Punk said quickly pacing up and down.

"Well we can't just stand about all day." Dean said.

"My mom will be here in two minutes, try not to worry Punk, we'll find her." Paige said putting a hand on Punk's shoulder.

"Maybe we should go to the station." Dean said.

"I've just been. I asked for their help and they basically told me to go fuck myself. Ass holes." Punk muttered.

Once Paige's mom arrived Punk thanked her for looking after his son and the trio got into the car and headed back to where AJ was took.

_With AJ..._

"P-phil?" AJ said as she opened her eyes to be in what looked like some sort of farm house tied up to a chair in the middle of a room.

"I'm not Phil sweetheart, I'm Daniel." A man said.

She didn't know where he was standing, the room was in complete darkness.

"Please let me go, I'm pregnant." AJ said.

"Aw how sweet, but I don't care." The man said as he started to dim the lights up.

AJ saw the man and immediately gasped. She'd seen this man before. This was the man who stabbed her sister, she remembered seeing pictures of him when she went to the police station the night she was stabbed.

"By the look on your face I take it you know who I am." Daniel said.

"You bastard." AJ shouted trying to move in the chair, but it was no use she was tied up.

"I wouldn't do that April, we both know what happened to your sister Erica, we wouldn't want that happening to you now, would we?" Daniel spat.

"My boyfriend's a cop, he's going to get you." AJ shouted.

"Ahh yes, young Philip." Daniel said.

"You know him?" AJ asked.

"He hasn't told you?" Daniel said circling AJ in the chair.

"Told me what?" AJ snapped.

"Phil or I suppose he got you to call him Punk, well he's my little brother." Daniel smirked.

If AJ wasn't tied up she would of fell off her seat. Punk was brothers with the man who killed her sister.

"Scum bag so he is, left me and our mom to defend for ourselves so he could go have a trashy son and be a cop." Daniel said.

"Don't talk about Aiden like that!" AJ shouted.

"Aiden, so that's what he called him." Daniel said with a smirk.

_Back with Punk..._

"Guys come here a minute." Dean said as he was standing at the start of the field that had what looked like a trail.

"You don't think?"Paige said.

"She wasn't dragged, I would have heard her." Punk said trying not to believe that someone had dragged his pregnant girlfriend through a field.

"C'mon, we need to follow the tracks." Dean said as all three of them began to walk through the field.

_Back with AJ..._

"So what do you want with me?" AJ asked.

"Well by the looks of what was going on in that bridge, young Phil really loves you. I am also assuming it's his kid that you're pregnant with. So I'm going to use you to get to him." Daniel said.

"He's a cop he's going to beat the shit out of you." AJ smirked as she began to regret every word as Daniel began to punch and kick her.

"Don't ever talk to me like that." Daniel said hitting one final punch to AJ's face causing the chair to go reeling backwards. AJ was out cold and Daniel left the room.

_With Punk..._

Punk, Paige and Dean had reached what looked like some sort of farm.

"Do you think she's in here?" Dean asked.

"Well that's where the trail ends." Paige said.

"I think you two should stay out here, I'll go in and see if she's there." Punk said as Paige and Dean nodded their heads.

Punk was surprised to find the door opened, he walked in and turned on the lights, to find AJ tied up to a chair lying on the ground.

"AJ!" Punk shouted as he ran towards the chair.

He flipped the chair over to where he could see her face and he saw the most horrifying thing ever. AJ had bruises and cuts everywhere and was knocked out cold. Whoever done this to her was sure as hell going to pay.

"Philip." A voice came from behind Punk. He knew that voice, he knew it from a mile away. He got up and looked in the eyes of his older brother.

"Daniel." Punk said as he glared at Daniel with a huge scowl. He was going to kill him for doing this to April, he thought.

**Next chapter might be later tonight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

Punk just stared at him. He then turned away and crouched down to see if AJ was alright.

"She's pregnant you fucking bastard." Punk said as he untied AJ and tried to wake her up.

"Yes I know, she told me. Knocking some poor girl up again are we." Daniel said.

"Shut up!" Punk shouted.

"P-Phil?" AJ said, her head was banging but she was glad to be in Punk's safe arms.

"AJ, I'm here now, you're alright."Punk said stroking AJ's cheek.

"Aw, this is so romantic, sorry I have to interrupt. " Daniel said as he watched Punk help AJ to her feet.

Next thing AJ knew was Daniel had grabbed her arm and was now holding a gun against her temple.

"Okay, Philip. You do everything I tell you and her or your precious baby won't get hurt. If you don't I'll kill them." Daniel said, AJ decided not to tell Daniel it was twins, she didn't want to say anything at all since Daniel was holding her at gun point.

"Ok I'll do whatever you want me to do, just don't hurt her." Punk pleaded.

"Very good, AJ, you're going to tie Phil to that chair, if you don't I'll kill him, then you're going to come back to me, are we clear?" Daniel said.

AJ just nodded and Daniel pushed her forward. 'Everything will be fine' Punk mouthed to her. Punk sat down on the chair and AJ tied Punk to it.

"AJ, tie it tighter sweetheart." Daniel said.

AJ done what he wished and tied the rope tighter around Punk's body. She then went back to Daniel and he marched her over to another chair.

"Sit down." Daniel said.

AJ sat down and Daniel tied the rope around AJ. She winced at the pain of how tight he had tied the rope.

"C'mon Daniel, she's pregnant. Loosen the fucking rope." Punk shouted from the other side of the room.

"Well then she'll just have to suffer." Daniel said crouching down to AJ's level to be met with AJ's spit on his face.

"You're going to wish you never had done that." Daniel said as he slapped AJ's face full force.

Punk thrashed around and began cursing to Daniel.

"I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much." Daniel said as he shut the light off and closed the door.

"Phil, I'm scared." AJ said in a shaky voice.

"It's alright AJ, remember what my job is. I'm going to get us out of this." Punk said.

After about fifteen minutes of Punk trying to calm down AJ, Daniel appeared in the room and put the lights back on.

Daniel walked over to Punk and glared at him in the eyes.

"So what's life for you these days Philip, I hear you have a son, Aiden. Beautiful girlfriend, baby on the way, life must be great for you. I bet you're wondering how AJ over here knows me?" Daniel said, still looking at Punk in the eye.

"I'm assuming she's told you about her tough childhood and how her and her sister were desperate needy girls? It just so happens I was ages with April's older sister Erica. Erica was a nice girl, but she betrayed me and Philip you should know what happens when you betray me. You still have the scar don't you. Just so happens Erica didn't live to show the scar." Daniel laughed.

"You-You killed her." Punk said horrified.

"Yes Philip, I did kill her." Daniel said looking at AJ who was closing her eyes.

"And April I'm assuming Philip here has told you about that scar on his side." Daniel said walking towards AJ.

AJ knew Punk had a scar on his side, he was a cop. She just thought it was something to do with work. AJ just looked at Daniel puzzled.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Daniel said. "Well let me then. I attempted to kill young Philip over here. Stabbed him just like I stabbed you're dear sister but unfortunately he lived." Daniel said.

"What do you want with April Daniel? It's obvious it's me you're after, let her go. You have me." Punk said hoping to get AJ out of danger.

"Nah, it's funnier this way. By hurting her, I'm hurting you. You never were that smart were you?" Daniel said looking at Punk.

Punk just prayed that his older brother wouldn't hurt AJ or the babies. He couldn't live with the guilt.

"AJ dear, stand up." Daniel said after untying AJ from the ropes.

AJ stood and looked at Daniel.

"Take you're t-shirt off." Daniel said getting closer to AJ.

This wasn't happening, Punk thought. How dare he say such a thing to AJ.

"Take it off or I'll shoot him." Daniel said taking his gun and pointing it at Punk.

AJ still didn't move. Then Daniel put his finger on the trigger.

"Okay Okay, I'll take it off. Don't shoot him. AJ said.

"Good girl." Daniel said.

AJ felt ashamed and embarrassed as she pulled her t-shirt up over her head. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to Punk.

Punk just looked at her and Daniel and shivered. He couldn't do this in front of him, he'd rather stick pins in his eyes.

"My my Philip you certainly know how to pick them." Daniel said looking at AJ's upper body.

"Jeans and shoes off." Daniel said walking towards Punk with the gun.

AJ did what he pleased and stripped her jeans off and kicked her shoes aside, leaving her in only her underwear.

"You should be thankful I'm doing this, nothing you haven't seen before I suppose." Daniel whispered in Punk's ear.

Punk couldn't bear to look at AJ. He felt so sorry for her and just wished this was a horrible nightmare.

"Give us a spin." Daniel shouted.

AJ turned around, wishing she didn't exist at that moment in time.

Daniel then made his way back to AJ and grabbed her by the hair and bent her over the table at the side of the room.

Punk had seen enough, "Don't you fucking touch her!" Punk shouted.

"Or what, you can't move from your seat. You might as well enjoy the show." Daniel said as he started to unzip his bottoms.

AJ just cried and screamed. Punk couldn't watch but he heard and knew that Daniel had crossed the line when AJ let out the most god awful scream he had ever heard. This wasn't happening. Daniel was touching her in places that Punk was only allowed to touch. Punk at the moment wished he was deaf because the screams and cries that were coming from AJ were only making him madder and madder.

"Phil, make him stop!" AJ screamed as she was being violated.

Punk just shuddered, he knew if he opened his eyes he would never get the picture out his mind.

Just then Dean and Paige burst through the door and Paige nearly fainted at what she had just walked in on.

"Get him untied." Dean said to Paige referring to Punk who still had his eyes shut tightly trying not to listen to AJ's pleads and cries.

Dean then ran over to Daniel. "Get off her you motherfucker." He said as he began to unload on Daniel.

AJ grabbed her clothes and hid herself in the corner, ashamed to be alive at that moment.

"Punk, he's stopped, you can open your eyes." Paige said as she finished untying him.

Punk opened his eyes and saw AJ crying in one corner and Dean smashing Daniel in the other. He ran up to Daniel and took over from Dean. This had been the angriest Punk had been in his entire life and he let Daniel have it.

Dean and Paige went over to AJ who was now dressed and crying into her knees.

"AJ, it's alright. You're safe now." Dean said kissing her head.

He liked AJ, maybe even loved her as a friend. She didn't deserve any of what had just happened to her.

"Are the babies ok?" Paige asked holding AJ's stomach.

Just then Dean spotted blood coming from AJ and it was coming from a part where it shouldn't come from when you're pregnant.

"We need to get her to hospital, take her back to the car. I'll get Punk." Paige said as Dean carried a bleeding AJ out the door.

Paige ran over to a furious Punk who was on the verge of killing his older brother.

"Punk, AJ's hurt. We need to take her to the hospital, come on." Paige said pulling Punk from Daniel.

Punk crouched down to Daniel who was sitting against the wall and grabbed his head.

"If anything has happened to her or those babies, I'm coming for you." Punk said and slammed his head off the wall knocking him out. He and Paige then sprinted out the door and headed for the hospital.

**Felt horrible writing that chapter. Find out in the next chapter later tonight if AJ and the babies are okay. Review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Punk and Paige quickly got in the car, Punk going in the back with AJ to make sure she was okay.

"AJ, are you okay?" Punk said as he jumped in the back beside her.

"Phil, it hurts." AJ cried into Punk's arms.

"Dean, step on it." Punk shouted.

Once they had arrived at the hospital AJ went to step out but fell to the ground with the pains in her stomach.

Punk ran round and lifted AJ up and carried her into the hospital. Dean and Paige decided to just stay in the car.

"Paige?" Dean said as he caught a glimpse of the backseat AJ was sitting on. Paige looked at the seat and gasped. There was more than just a spot of blood. There looked like a pool of it.

Dean and Paige just looked down.

Once a nurse had came and took AJ away leaving Punk waiting and waiting someone finally called Punk.

"Please tell me everything is okay?" Punk said to the nurse who had just approached him from AJ's room.

"The babies are fine, you're girlfriend however isn't so good." The nurse said.

Punk put his hands in his head. This wasn't happening.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brooks but you're girlfriend is in a coma and if she doesn't wake up within two week I'm afraid she and the babies will die." The nurse said. "You can go in and see her."

Punk's world had just collapsed before him. He couldn't imagine living without AJ now and he couldn't tell Aiden the woman he loved so dearly was dead.

Punk walked into the room. There AJ lay, looking like her beautiful self.

"I'm sorry AJ." Punk said holding her hand as he began to cry.

Punk walked out the hospital and wiped his tears. He got into Dean's car and said nothing.

Dean and Paige didn't bother asking how AJ was, they knew by Punk's glassy eyes that things weren't good.

"If you need us you know where we are, we'll keep Aiden for another night. Pick him up whenever." Dean said dropping Punk off at his house.

Punk didn't say anything. He just got out the car and walked up the stairs to his house.

He threw his keys on the kitchen counter and walked straight to his bedroom. The bed sheets were still messy from them making love the other day.

He got into bed and hugged AJ's pillow. It had her vanilla scent on it and it only made Punk more emotional. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose his two babies. He just couldn't.

_The next morning..._

Punk decided he should pick Aiden up since he hadn't seen him in a couple of days.

"Hey kiddo." Punk said as he walked into Dean's house to be greeted by a hug from Aiden.

"Hey Dad, where's AJ?" Aiden asked, a little upset that she wasn't there.

"Well buddy, AJ's not feeling too well so she's at the hospital, do you want to go see her?" Punk asked.

"Yeah!" Aiden said as he took his father's hand to go see what he looked to as his mom.

_At the hospital..._

"And I stood up to them myself." Aiden said lying beside AJ finishing his story on how he stood up to the bullies.

Punk just smiled, he didn't know what he'd say if he had to tell his son that he not only had lost what he looked to AJ as a mom, but his twin brothers or sisters. Punk decided he'd tell Aiden about the babies after and if AJ got out of the coma.

"So when is AJ going to be better?" Aiden asked Punk as he was driving home.

"Soon buddy, soon." Punk smiled but then it faded when he realised he had some unfinished business to take care of.

He dropped Aiden off at Dean's and headed for that farm.

"Okay Daniel. I know your here, c'mon you little coward!" Punk shouted.

Just then Daniel appeared bruises and cuts everywhere from the beating Punk had given him for violating AJ.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. If AJ doesn't wake up from her coma in two weeks I lose everything. I lose the girl I love in and children I love." Punk said sternly.

"I am happy Phil. I wanted you to feel pain and that's what you're going to feel when you bury not only your girlfriend but you're children." Daniel said smirking.

Punk wiped that smirk off Daniels face and began attacking him, he threw him against the walls and hit chairs and tables off him. Anything that was in reach Punk grabbed it and used it to attack his older cruel brother.

"She's going to die you fucker! And it's all your fault." Punk said punch after punch, kick after kick.

He walked out the farm house and looked at his hands that were covered in Daniel's blood. He stumbled through the field and too the bridge where he met his girlfriend who he might never get to speak to again.

He sat on the spot where he and AJ made love and looked at his hands. He'd killed his brother and even though he knew it was wrong, it felt so damn good.

**Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Punk sat there for several minutes, just staring at his hands when his phone rang. It was the hospital so he quickly answered.

"Mr. Brooks I think you should get down to the hospital." The nurse said.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Punk said as he made his way back to the car.

He quickly wiped his hands with wipes he had in the glove compartment and sped away to the hospital.

Was this it, he thought as he opened the doors of the hospital. Was he going to go in and be told he wasn't a boyfriend anymore and he wasn't going to be a father?

"Mr. Brooks, a certain someone is awake in there."

Punk couldn't believe it, he ran right into AJ's room and hugged AJ. AJ hugged him back. Once Punk let go of her he saw the confused look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked still a confused AJ.

"A bit better doctor." AJ said.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"You're my doctor right?" AJ asked seriously.

"No. AJ it's me, Phil?" Punk said worriedly.

"Who's AJ? Wait whose Phil?" AJ asked confused.

Punk's heart dropped. AJ not only didn't know who he was but she didn't know who she was.

Punk just stared at her before she spoke up, "Stop staring at me. Who are you?" AJ asked.

"AJ, it's me. Phil, Punk." Punk said still not believing that AJ didn't know who he was.

"Well whoever the hell you are get out of my room." AJ said.

Just then a nurse came in and pulled Punk to the side.

"April has suffered from a terrible memory loss through the coma and doesn't know she's pregnant. I'm just about to tell her, maybe you should step outside." The nurse said and Punk walked out the door only to hear AJ scream "I'm not pregnant!"

For just one minute he thought everything was going to be ok but now everything seemed to get worse. AJ didn't have a clue who he was, she didn't even know her own name.

"Mr. Brooks we've managed to convince April that you live with her and are her boyfriend but she said she doesn't trust you and still denies that she is pregnant with your twins. I know this is going to be hard for you, but she fell in love with you once. I'm sure she'll do it again." The nurse said putting a hand on Punk's shoulder and walked away.

Punk just sighed. I suppose he was thankful that she was still alive and that the babies were okay.

Once Punk had managed to get her into his car he began to drive home.

"How did you meet me?" AJ asked Punk.

"Would you believe me if I said I arrested you while you were living in a bridge and fell in love with you?"Punk said.

"No." AJ said.

"We met in a club then." Punk said sighing.

"Sweet house." AJ said as Punk opened the door for her.

'You've been in it a thousand times before' Punk thought. 'Oh and we had sex in that bedroom' Punk thought as well.

"So is it true that I'm pregnant with your babies?" AJ asked sitting down on the couch.

Punk just nodded and sat down beside her.

"So that means we've had?" AJ asked looking at the man who she was apparently pregnant with.

"Yup, many times. Would you also believe me that we had sex in a bridge at 3am?" Punk laughed.

"Probably not but I'm assuming we have." AJ giggled.

"You gotta understand how hard this is for me April."Punk said putting his hands in his head.

AJ just looked at Punk. She did understand how much this must be confusing this man just as much as she was confused.

"Well, the nurse said maybe some photographs or videos will maybe help my memory get back, I was wondering if you could help me?" AJ asked.

"Yeah I'll go get some photo's and a video." Punk said as he got up off the couch.

He came back and put the video in the DVD player. It was when Punk had taken her to practise shooting skills down the training bit at the station.

"You're a cop?" AJ asked.

"Yup." Punk said, this felt so weird having to explain his life again to AJ who still had no clue who he was.

Then Punk moved on to the photos. Some were of just her and Punk. Some both of them making funny faces other ones simple smiling ones.

"Remember me now?" Punk chuckled.

"Nope. Sorry." AJ said.

Then Punk had an idea.

"Okay, just go with me here ok." Punk said as he suddenly swooped down and captured AJ's lips with his own slightly shocking AJ.

AJ should have pulled away but kissing this man felt right so she began to take his t-shirt off. Minutes later they tumbled into bed both naked.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Punk said as he thrust into AJ.

"Oh my god. Why does this feel so right?" AJ said shocked at how good it felt for him to be inside her.

"Because it is right." Punk said as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

"Fuck, I've never felt so good in my life." AJ said as she began to kiss Punk's shoulder.

"You feel just as good as you always do." Punk smirked.

"What's your name so I can scream it?" AJ shouted.

"Phil." Punk panted.

"Uh Phil, faster." AJ said as she was reaching the end.

Just as AJ's walls began to clamp down a ton of memories burst into AJ's brain. It all came back to her. Being homeless, having no family, meeting Punk at the bridge, falling in love with him and his son, making love to him, being pregnant, finding out they were having twins, the night at the bridge, getting took by Daniel. It all came back to her.

"Aw Punk, I'm gona cum!" AJ screamed.

Wait, did AJ just call him Punk?

"April!" Punk shouted as he finished inside her.

"I remember Punk, I remember everything." AJ said kissing Punk.

**Cute chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow morning. Review this chapter and tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Punk just kissed her back. After an endless few minutes of kissing Punk spoke up.

"April, I did something bad." Punk said still carefully lying on top of AJ.

"What did you do?" AJ asked, not believing that Punk had a bad bone in his body.

"I-I killed him, I killed Daniel." Punk said scared of what AJ would say.

"Punk he hurt your family, he nearly killed me. He deserved it." AJ said glad that the horrible man was dead.

"What if I go to prison?" Punk asked worriedly.

"That's not going to happen." AJ said and gave Punk a kiss on his soft lips.

_6 months later..._

It was currently 4am and Punk and AJ were sleeping when AJ shot up from the bed having a contraction.

"Phil!" AJ said tapping Punk's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Punk grumbled, AJ had recently been getting up during the night and craving really random stuff. She drank a full bottle of ketchup last night and Punk couldn't watch her.

"The babies are coming, get up." AJ said and noticed Punk shoot right up from the bed.

Once AJ was ready Punk sent her out to the car.

Punk then joined her in the car and realised he was missing something.

"Phil, you've forgot the fucking keys." AJ said in a lot of pain.

Punk shot back out the car, grabbed the keys and sped off to the hospital.

_5 hours later..._

You would think AJ would have had the babies by now but no, she was still in labour.

"This is fucking agony." AJ said rolling on her side looking at Punk.

"Just breath." Punk said trying to calm AJ down. If he could take the pain he would, he hated to see her in so much pain.

1 hour later a screaming baby girl and baby boy made their way into the world.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk said as he kissed AJ's sweaty head.

AJ just smiled, glad she could finally see the tiny humans her and Punk created.

The nurse came over and handed Punk the girl and AJ the boy.

"They're perfect, well done Miss Mendez." The nurse said and walked out.

"We haven't even picked out names." Punk said as the twins were a full month early.

"Well actually I had an idea for the girl, but only if you like it." AJ said.

Punk was listening and nodded.

"Ashley Erica Brooks." AJ said hoping Punk would like it.

"AJ it's beautiful." Punk said.

"Now what to call you little man." AJ said looking at her sleeping son in her arms.

After half an hour of going through names they finally decided on Asher Dean Brooks.

"Asher and Ashely. Very nice names." The nurse said.

The four people that Punk loved all had A at the start of their name. April, Aiden, Ashley and Asher. He couldn't be happier.

_A few days later..._

"Hold your arms out like this." Punk said as he impersonated his arms like he was holding a baby to Aiden. Aiden copied him and AJ laid Asher in his arms.

They were now home and had everything was settled. The spear room was now turned into the twin's room, one side of the wall was blue and the other was Pink. It was Aiden's idea.

Punk was now putting the twins to sleep, AJ putting Aiden to sleep in the next room.

"Hiya baby girl." Punk said after saying goodnight to Asher and moving on to Ashley.

He couldn't believe how much Ashley looked liked April. Same chocolate eyes, same tiny button nose. Asher was more like him. Green eyes, dark hair and that little smirk Punk has always had.

"Mommy and daddy love you." He said kissing Ashley's smooth head and walking out the room.

"Having children isn't so hard." AJ said as her and Punk tumbled into bed.

"Yeah wait to they are two and they both just scream the house down." Punk said.

AJ just laughed, "Goodnight Phil, I love you." She said and kissed his lips.

"Love you April." Punk said as he turned the light off.

Punk returned to work a few weeks later by AJ reassuring him that she would be fine and that Aiden was a great help as well. He was approaching his 5th birthday after all. Also Paige was coming over to see the twin's and help AJ out, so she wasn't completely alone.

"Aw AJ their gorgeous." Paige said holding both twins who were sleeping.

AJ just smiled, "I've not seen you in ages, what have you been up to?" AJ shouted as she was now in the twin's room putting them down for a nap.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you something." Paige said as AJ made her way back to the couch.

"Sure, what's up?" AJ asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"What did you say to Phil when you told him you were pregnant?" Paige said nervously hoping AJ would catch on.

"Well I didn't really tell Phil, he found out an..." AJ paused. "Wait, your?" AJ said.

"Found out last week." Paige smiled.

"Oh my god!" AJ said as she hugged Paige. "We can be mommy buddies." AJ laughed.

"There's only one thing, Dean said he never wants to have kids until he gives up being a cop, what am I going to do?" Paige asked AJ.

"Just tell him, Phil was a little shocked when he found out but he eventually came round and so will Dean." AJ smiled.

_That night..._

"Dean was telling me how Paige was acting a little weird these days, you wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Punk asked getting changed for bed.

"Well actually, you can't tell anyone, but Paige is pregnant." AJ said smiling.

"Lucky Dean, he told me he'd never have children while he was still a cop, just doesn't know how to wrap it up does he." Punk laughed getting into bed.

"Yeah says the man that didn't know how to wrap it up three times." AJ said.

"Ha Ha very funny." Punk said sarcastically.

There was then an awkward minute of silence when AJ spoke up.

"Phil, when was the last time we had sex?" AJ asked.

"Don't know, three or four months ago, why?" Punk asked.

"That's far too long." AJ said as she began to roll on top of Punk and kiss his neck.

"Someone's eager!" Punk said slightly surprised.

It was easier for AJ since Punk only had his boxers on. She pulled them down and immediately had taken his length in her mouth.

"Jeez April!" Punk shouted surprised at how excited AJ was. She grabbed his hand and put it on the back of her head. She wanted him to control the pleasure she was giving him. So Punk began to thrust into AJ's mouth.

"April, If you don't stop I'm gona..." Punk was cut off when AJ began to deep throat him.

"Shit! Just like that April." Punk said.

AJ pulled away from Punk just as he was about to cum and made her way back up his body.

"You sure don't disappoint do you." Punk said rolling AJ onto her back where he was on top of her.

"Go down on me." AJ said seductively looking into Punk's eyes.

"My pleasure." Punk said as he made his way down AJ's body.

Punk began giving AJ the same treatment she had given him and AJ was in complete bliss.

"Phil, keep going!" AJ screamed pushing Punk's head further in.

"Cum for me April."Punk said as he smirked at her.

"Make me cum Phil." AJ said rolling her eyes back and grabbing Punk's hair with one hand and the bed sheets with another.

Hearing AJ practically beg made Punk even more turned on. He then entered two fingers inside AJ and that sent her over the edge.

"Phil, just like that baby!" AJ screamed as Punk licked her clean and made her way back up her body.

"Was that to your standard Miss Mendez?" Punk said kissing AJ's neck.

"Oh it was the best Mr. Brooks." AJ laughed.

Punk then reached to the drawer beside him and got a condom out.

"We're not wanting anymore children right now are we?" Punk laughed ripping the packet open.

" Nah." AJ said as Punk entered her.

"Shit April, you always feel so damn good." Punk said as he began to move inside her.

"I love you inside me." AJ said reaching up to kiss Punks neck.

Punk then began to go at an incredible pace and AJ was in heaven.

"Aw Phil, baby keep going, fuck me hard and fast." AJ pleaded.

"April, you're so tight and wet." Punk said.

"I love the way you make me feel!" AJ screamed.

It felt like donkeys since they had been so intimate. This felt great.

"Scream my name!" Punk shouted.

"PHIL!" AJ screamed as she was reaching the end.

"Uh April, I love you." Punk said as he reached the end.

Punk put the condom in the bin and rolled back round to face AJ.

"Best sex I've had in my life." Punk said.

"Me too." AJ said still trying to catch her breath.

Just then the security alarm went off. Punk slipped his boxers on and grabbed his gun and went into the living room. AJ walked out as well standing at the door.

"Must be needing new batteries," Punk said as he went to walk back to the room when he saw AJ's scared face looking behind him.

"Phil! Look out." AJ pointed to behind Punk.

Next thing Punk knew was everything went dark.

**Review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up later on.**


	14. Chapter 14

"You-You're dead, Phil killed you." AJ said running to see if Punk was ok as he was just hit over the head by a fuming Daniel.

Daniel grabbed AJ by the throat and pushed her against the wall, "Does it look like I'm fucking dead?"

AJ began to struggle to breath, Daniel was squeezing her throat so tight. He then flung her across the room to hit her back against the wall.

"AJ?" Aiden said rubbing his eyes.

"A-Aiden get back in your room." AJ managed to choke out but Aiden had already saw his bleeding dad out cold on the floor.

"Dad." Aiden shouted as he tried to shake his father's head to wake him up.

"Why you must be Aiden. I'm your uncle Daniel." Daniel said walking closer to Aiden.

Aiden went to run to the twin's room but Daniel grabbed his pyjama top.

"I don't think so. Go sit on the couch." Daniel said in Aiden's ear.

"So AJ, I'm assuming you had your precious twin's. May I have a peak?" Daniel said going towards the twin's room.

"Don't you dare go in that room!" AJ shouted as she tried to get to her feet.

"I won't hurt them AJ, I just want to see my niece and nephew." Daniel said as he walked in the room.

Punk quickly woke up to see AJ lying in pain beside the wall, Aiden sitting on the couch and the twin's room opened.

Punk ran straight into the room and dragged Daniel out and unloaded on him for the third time this year. AJ grabbed Aiden and ran straight into the twin's room.

"Aiden it's going to be ok, come on don't cry." AJ said cuddling a very upset Aiden.

"Dont. Ever. Come. To. My. House." Punk said after every punch.

Daniel then began to attack on Punk, hitting him with lamps and throwing him up the walls.

AJ covered Aiden's hear so not to hear his father screaming in pain.

That's when Daniel took out a gun and pointed it at Punk's scar that he had made all those years ago.

"Say goodbye to your family Phil." Daniel said and pulled the trigger causing Punk to scream like he never had before.

AJ didn't want to believe what she was hearing. It sounded as if Punk had just been shot.

"Aiden, stay here. Don't move." AJ said getting out of the room.

"Phil, Oh my god!" AJ said rushing to Punk's side that he was holding.

Punk was nearly crying with the pain, "Fuck, April this hurts bad." Punk moaned.

"I know baby, an ambulance will be coming." AJ said putting the phone away.

AJ quickly phoned Dean to ask if he and Paige could come watch Aiden and the twin's, they agreed and shot straight over shocked to see Punk crying with pain and blood all over his side.

Once Punk was loaded into the ambulance AJ jumped in and held his hand.

They took Punk straight away leaving AJ knowing nothing and wondering if he was going to be ok. She waited in the waiting room for half an hour before she was allowed to go see him.

She walked into the room and Punk looked like shit if she was being totally honest.

"How you feeling?" AJ asked sitting in the armchair.

"I've felt better." Punk laughed.

AJ just kissed his head then all of sudden all of the machines that Punk wired to started beeping and she watched Punk's eyes shut over. Nurses and doctors ran in and one nurse pulled AJ out the room. AJ started to cry and sank down to the floor, putting her head between her legs.

**Don't worry, I didn't kill Phil. I couldn't do that twice. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be later on.**


	15. Chapter 15

Do you think he's going to be ok?" Paige asked Dean as he was feeding Asher. He looked so good with kids. She hadn't told him about her being pregnant yet.

"Brooks is a cop, he'll get through anything." Dean said passing Asher to Paige.

"What would you do if we had children, like right now?" Paige asked curiously.

"Well that wouldn't happen and it's not going to happen anytime soon." Dean said chuckled slightly.

"Dean, I'm pregnant." Paige said looking at Dean.

Dean was in his own world now, he was going to be a father.

_At the hospital..._

"Miss Mendez , we have sedated him but you can still go in. He should get better once he wakes up." A nurse smiled.

AJ was just thankful he was alive. She quickly ran in the room and curled up beside his sleeping body. She laid her head on his chest listening to the steady pounding of his heart beat. This situation made her realise just how much she loved Punk and couldn't live without him.

AJ decided to go home and get some clean clothes for Punk since she figured he'd be coming home in a couple of days. She also decided she would ask Aiden if he wanted to go see his father.

When AJ walked up the stairs to the front door she was met by what looked like a very angry Dean that pushed past her cursing and walked away.

She walked in to find Paige sobbing on the couch.

"Paige! What's wrong?" AJ said quickly embracing her best friend.

"I told him, I told him I'm pregnant and he told me I was stupid and left." Paige said blowing her nose.

"Phil done the same thing, stormed out all angry but then he came back and he was there for me. He'll come round." AJ said.

"How's Phil?" Paige said changing the subject.

"Not great, he's sedated right now but he should be able to go home in a couple of days. You don't mind keeping an eye on the twin's while I take Aiden to see him?" AJ asked.

"Of course I don't. Take as long as you like." Paige smiled.

"Aw you're the best. Remember what I said, he'll come round." AJ said. Paige only hoped she was right.

Once AJ had arrived back at the hospital with Aiden in hand, she was told that Punk awake and talking. That made both AJ and Aiden smile.

"You're dad is still in a lot of pain, so you need to be gentle." AJ said to Aiden as they were approaching Punk's room.

"Daaad!" Aiden shouted.

"Hey buddy." Punk said with a croaky voice, all the tubes that had been shoved down his throat had left him with a very sore throat.

Aiden sat the bag she had packed for Punk over beside the chair and helped Aiden up on the bed to sit beside his dad.

"Who was the bad man that hurt you dad?" Tracing Punk's 'no gimmicks needed' tattoo on his hand.

"I don't know son, but he's gone now." Punk said not knowing if that was true.

"Did they say when I could come home?" Punk asked April.

"Tomorrow." AJ smiled.

"Thank god, I hate hospitals." He said playing with Aiden's hair.

_The next day..._

Punk stepped out the car and paused for a moment groaning with the pain in his ribs.

"Take it easy, you alright?" AJ said helping him up the stairs.

Aiden trailed behind humming playing with his action figures. Punk walked through the door first to see Dean and Paige half naked on his couch. AJ covered Aiden's eyes.

"C'mon Dean, not on my couch." Punk groaned.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know you would be home so early." Dean said as he and Paige got fully dressed.

Paige gave AJ a thumbs up and AJ just gave her a big smile. Dean and Paige then walked out leaving Punk and AJ with their three children. Even though Aiden wasn't AJ's biological son she still treated him like a son and loved him like her son.

"Where's my favourite girl." Punk said feeding Ashley as AJ was feeding Asher.

AJ gave him a glare.

"Ok Ok, one of my favourite girls." Punk laughed.

AJ just smiled and continued feeding Asher.

Once all three children were sleeping Punk walked into the kitchen and put his arms around AJ's waist. AJ leaned into his back carefully trying not to hurt his side.

"I think we should watch a scary movie so I can get an excuse to cuddle you." Punk laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." AJ said tilting Punk's head and kissing him.

Once AJ had finally got Punk to sit down on the couch after him moaning about Dean and Paige doing frisky things on it, they switched on evil dead and cuddled up on the sofa.

"My scar has got bigger." Punk said.

"Let's see it." AJ whispered.

Punk unravelled the bandage and AJ gasped at the huge scar that covered most his torso. AJ put her hand on it and Punk flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you." AJ said.

"It's disgusting." Punk said.

"No it's not, be quiet. I've never told or showed anyone about it but I have a huge scar on my shoulder blade. I'm surprised you've never noticed it." AJ said as she took her t-shirt off.

"I know you love me but I can barely move rather than fuck you." Punk laughed.

"I'm showing you the scar dummy." AJ chuckled and turned around and moved her long brown hair out the way.

"Jesus. It's nearly the same size, how did you get it?" Punk asked surprised that he'd never noticed it until now.

"It was when I was 14." AJ said turning round to face Punk. "I refused to go out and bribe people for money, mostly men. So my dad burnt my back with an iron and it's never gone away. Then I had no choice." AJ said ashamed.

"Not forgetting I have tons of stretch marks from having the babies. So you're not the only one." AJ said putting her t-shirt back on.

"You didn't have to put the t-shirt back on." Punk said with a sad face.

"Is that all you ever think about?" AJ said snuggling into Punk as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Pretty much." Punk smiled and laughed.

_The next morning..._

"Daddies sorry he hasn't been spending a lot of time with you or your sister, but I promise I will." Punk said feeding Asher, his second son.

Asher just waved his chubby hands in Punk's face and Punk just laughed and put him down for a nap.

"So I was thinking about going back to work tomorrow." Punk said to AJ entering the kitchen as she was making dinner for Aiden. She just laughed.

"I'm being serious AJ." Punk said.

"Punk, you're just a few days out of being shot and you think it's a good idea for you to go back to work. Don't think so." AJ said.

"Well I'm not getting paid and it's not as if you work." Punk snapped.

"What so you're saying you either go back to work or I go find a job?" AJ said slamming the tin of beans down.

"Well do you want to be homeless again?" Punk said without thinking.

AJ just looked hurt and he knew he'd crossed the line.

"Ok, well what happens when we're both at work huh? Who's going to watch our 4 month year old twins and your 4 year old son?" AJ said stomping out the kitchen and slamming the bedroom door shut.

Punk just sighed and finished making Aiden's dinner but he couldn't find him. He creaked his and AJ's bedroom door opened and what he saw broke his heart.

Aiden was cuddling AJ, trying to make her feel better. AJ was cuddling him back. He had really hurt her feelings, he thought. He should have never brought up anything about being homeless.

He walked in and AJ quickly wiped her tears.

"Aiden, you're dinners on the table buddy." Punk said as Aiden ran out the room. Punk went and shut the door.

"I'm really sorry AJ." Punk said sitting beside her.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes, do you know that?" AJ said wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"You're not the first to tell me that." Punk said.

"Do you think I wanted to be homeless for 17 years?" AJ shouted and stood up.

"AJ, calm down." Punk said standing up as well.

"You have no idea how much I love you, how much I appreciate what you've done for me these months. I can't lose you..." AJ burst into a fit of tears.

"AJ you're not going to lose me." Punk said cuddling AJ.

"He-He told me." AJ said causing Punk to be very confused.

"AJ, what are you talking about?" Punk said looking straight at AJ now.

"He's coming for you." AJ said shakily.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean he's coming for me AJ?" Punk said knowing she was talking about Daniel but still feeling confused.

"When I was on my way back from the hospital to get clothes he-he stopped the car and told me he was going to find you and kill you if it was the last thing he done. He said he was going to make sure your children didn't go grow up with a father." AJ said still crying.

Punk just pulled her in for a hug. His children would grow up with a father they just wouldn't grow up with an uncle.

Punk started looking out his guns and weapons immediately.

"W-what are you doing?" AJ asked scared.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago. Tomorrow I'm leaving to find him. No you or the kids, no Dean or Paige. This is between me and him." Punk said.

Punk spent extra time tucking the kids into bed, he felt terrible to have to leave them again but after he'd kill Daniel he and AJ could just relax and be the perfect family.

Once Punk had finished saying goodnight to the kids he made his way to the bedroom when AJ jumped on him and buried her face into his neck.

"What if I never see you again?" AJ whispered scared as hell of losing the man she loved. She knew how dangerous Daniel was.

"That's not going to happen." Punk said holding the small of AJ's back.

"I can't lose you, I need you." AJ cried as she looked into Punk's eyes and gave him a passionate kiss.

Punk deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair. He walked towards the bed and gently lay AJ down. He stripped his t-shirt and jeans off and done the same with AJ. He unclasped AJ's bra and sucked down on her now swollen breasts.

"Make love to me."AJ said.

Punk granted her wish and removed his boxers and entered inside her.

"Uh I love you Phil." AJ said passionately as Punk began to move in and out.

"I love you too April." Punk said kissing her neck.

April for once didn't want Punk to go fast, she wanted for them to take their time since they might never see each other again.

Punk couldn't imagine not being with AJ. Ever since he picked her up from that bridge he hasn't stopped loving her.

"I'm going to cum Phil!" AJ screamed.

"I'll make you cum baby." Punk said going faster now.

"I want this to last forever." AJ said reaching the end.

"Me too babe, me too." Punk said.

"Uh Phil, I'm cumming!" AJ screamed.

"Uh April baby." Punk growled, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

He pulled out of her and scooped her into his arms. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. AJ and Punk fell asleep peacefully in total bliss.

_The next morning..._

Punk quietly slipped from AJ's embrace so not to wake her. He got his gear and made his way out the bedroom. He kissed both the twin's head and kissed Aiden's head. Only Aiden was awake and didn't like the look of his father with lots of bags. It looked like he was leaving.

Once Punk was footering about in the kitchen, Aiden got up and got changed. Punk left out the door and Aiden secretly followed him. He didn't want his father to leave.

"Aiden!" AJ called for the fourth time.

This morning was tough not seeing Punk's face waking up but she didn't want to show any emotion for Aiden's sake.

"Aiden?" AJ said now for the fifth time approaching his bedroom.

She walked in and saw an empty bed, she ran round all the house checking to see if he was anywhere.

"Oh My god." She whispered to herself.

She got her phone out and dialled Punk's number. She then began to hear Punk's phone ring from the kitchen.

"Aw Punk!" AJ said wishing Punk would of taken his phone with him.

Aiden was gone. What was she going to do?

**Can I just say y'all have been awesome reviewing this story so far, keep it up. I love hearing what you think of the story. Just in case anyones confused Punk doesn't know that Aiden is following him. Review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be later tonight.**


	17. Chapter 17

While AJ was losing her mind looking for Aiden and stopping people in the streets, Punk was nearly at farm house with an unknown Aiden secretly following him.

Punk walked into the farm house and Aiden quickly and quietly ran in before the door closed. Aiden hid behind some hay and watched his father walk up to a long bearded man.

"C'mon then kill me you son of a bitch." Punk said.

"Oh I'm planning to. You need to give me a reason to." Daniel said.

"You might as well do it now, you've done everything else. Fucked my pregnant girlfriend in front of me, harassed my son and shot me. Just do it." Punk said holding up both his hands.

"That's not like you to go down without a fight Philip." Daniel said just as Punk jumped him and if you thought Punk bet him up bad the first three times then Punk bet him to an inch of his life.

Aiden didn't like to see his dad angry and hurt other people but he knew he would get hurt if he appeared in the scene so he stayed quietly behind the hay watching.

Just then the tables turned and Daniel was in control. He put Punks arm in between a pole and bent it the opposite direction breaking Punk's arm.

Aiden heard the snap and covered his ears so not to hear his father's screaming.

Punk had never been in so much pain before, his nose was bleeding and his arm was in complete agony.

"This time say goodbye to your family and say it goodbye for good." Daniel said to Punk who couldn't move on the floor. He put his finger on the trigger.

He heard the bang but there was no pain. He knew he wasn't in heaven because his arm still hurt like fuck. Then he saw it, his son lying on top of him, blood coming from him. He blinked a few times to see if he was dreaming.

"Aiden!" Punk screamed turning Aiden into his shoulder and rocking him back and forth as Punk cried.

Daniel had never saw Punk so upset. He felt terribly bad. This wasn't anything to do with poor Aiden, he was just trying to protect his dad.

"Phil I..." Daniel said going to touch Punk's shoulder.

"You killed him. You-you killed my son." Punk said crying.

Daniel just backed away, just then AJ came running in. She figured earlier she had no choice, she needed Punk's help to find his son.

AJ gasped as she walked into the room. Punk was sitting on the floor crying, holding a bleeding Aiden and Daniel was backed away holding a gun looking at the floor.

"Aiden." AJ said not believing her eyes what she was seeing. She dashed over beside him and Punk. She pulled out her phone and dialled 911.

"What are you doing? I can't go to prison." Daniel spoke up.

"My son is dying in my arms. I don't give a fuck what you think." Punk screamed.

Next thing AJ and Punk knew was Daniel had legged it out the house and left AJ and Punk with a dying Aiden.

Once the ambulance came Punk got a sling for his arm and he and AJ went in with Aiden.

"He's losing too much blood, we need to get to the hospital in 5 minutes." A paramedic said.

The hospital was 15 minutes away.

**, Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

They hadn't told Punk or AJ if Aiden had made it, they just whisked him straight into an emergency room leaving Punk and AJ praying to god.

AJ watched a doctor come from Aiden's room and shake his head to Punk. Punk sank to the floor and cried his heart out, AJ put her hands in her face and silently cried. Out of AJ being in hospital and then Punk, Aiden just wasn't strong enough.

_One month later..._

AJ was doing Punk's black tie. This had to be the toughest day of his life. He was burying his four year old son, but he tried to keep strong for AJ and the twin's sake.

"We're gathered here today to remember the life of Aiden Philip Brooks." The priest said.

It was a small funeral. A couple of guys from Punk's work, Paige and Dean of course and a few other people.

Once everyone had left it was just Punk and AJ.

_R.I.P._

_Aiden Philip Brooks._

_Took from the world too early._

_Beloved son and brother._

Punk looked at the picture on the headstone. He remembered taking it when Aiden was three and it was his first day of kindergarten.

_Later that night..._

"You're big brother loved the both of you with all his heart." Punk said pushing Ashley and Asher in their swing.

He then put them both to sleep and made his way to the living were AJ was sitting on the couch looking at photo's of Aiden and her.

"The bullies won't be chasing you any more son." She said as she kissed the picture.

Punk wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek and sat down beside AJ. Punk just put his hands in his face and cried.

"It's ok, I know how you feel." AJ said rubbing Punk's back.

"He wasn't your son AJ." Punk sniffled.

"I loved that kid just as much as you did, so don't think for a minute that I didn't." AJ said standing up.

"He meant everything to me, at least you still have your kids." Punk said without thinking.

"Yeah and those kids are also your kids, what's gotten into you?" AJ said, she knew Punk was having a hard day but he didn't have to take it out on her or the twin's.

"What's gotten into me? My son's dead that's what's gotten into me. If I never met you everything would be fine right now. I would just have my son and my job and nothing else." Punk said knowing fine well he had just crossed the line.

"I can't believe you just said that." AJ said running into the twin's room tears streaming down her face and packing a bag.

AJ then walked out with a bag and the twins in her room.

"Say goodbye to my kids Phil." AJ said.

"You can't take them away from me, you can't leave me." Punk said.

"Well maybe you should of that before you said everything would be better if you never even met me." AJ said putting the twins in their double buggy.

"C'mon AJ, you know I never meant it." Punk said watching her open the door.

"Do you know the worse thing? I actually think you did mean it." AJ said. "Goodbye Punk." She said and with that she left.

Punk hadn't just lost his son now, he had lost the three other people he loved so dearly. He was all alone staring at pictures of all four of them on his phone.

**I'm sorry if I upset y'all too much with Aiden's death but it is fiction. The next chapter there will be a time jump. Review this chapter and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up in about an hour or less. **


	19. Chapter 19

_One year later..._

Punk's year had to be the worse year he had ever gone through. He had lost everything and everyone he cared for and was left all alone with nothing but pictures.

He was driving home one night from work when he decided he'd stop by somewhere, somewhere he'd never forget.

He parked the car and stared at the bridge. He hadn't seen AJ in a year, he also hadn't seen his two children who must be approaching their 2nd birthday in a few months.

When Punk began walking closer to the bridge he heard what sounded like voices and a screeching babies cry. It was 2am, who would take their baby out at that time. He walked closer and started to see someone sitting down. It completely went over his head on who it might have been.

There were two children sitting down on what looked like dirty bin bags and a women sitting down caressing a child.

"Miss are you ok?" Punk asked to see if there was anything he could do.

He saw the women's head shot up as soon as he spoke. That women wasn't just any women, it was AJ.

AJ didn't want to look at Punk but she had to, she hadn't seen him in over a year.

The women turned around to face Punk and Punk nearly had a heart attack.

"April?" Punk said shocked to see the women he never stopped loving again.

"Phil." AJ said in a croaky voice.

She looked worse than what she looked the first time he found her here. She was stick thin, her hair was greasy and she had dirt all over her body.

She was even in the same clothes that she left his house a year ago.

"AJ what's happened to you?" Punk said crouching down not acknowledging the fact she was holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"We became homeless again." AJ whispered looking at Asher and Ashley who were trying to sleep on that skimpy bin bag. Punk looked at the two children, they were fairly skinny with large bags under their eyes but Asher still looked like Punk so much. Ashley still was the spit of her mom.

Then Punk realised, "Who-who's the baby?" Punk asked.

"It's my baby." AJ snapped hiding the baby and turning around.

"AJ, c'mon you need to get off the streets." Punk said.

"No I don't, you don't want us. You made that clear a year ago." AJ said.

"I'd just lost my son, I was messed up." Punk said.

He put his hand out and said, "Please April, let me help you."

AJ had never stopped loving Punk and was pretty sure she never would, so she grabbed his hand with one hand, the other arm still holding the baby.

When AJ stood up her clothes were nearly falling off her. She was so skinny and was pale white. She looked as if she was dying.

"Ok, on you go to the car, I'll get Asher and Ashley." Punk said.

AJ slowly started to limp to Punk's car while Punk made his way to the twin's.

"Hey guy's, how do you fancy coming to stay at my house tonight?" Punk said.

Asher stood in front of Ashley. He may have been one but he was very protective of his sister.

Punk just smiled. He had never stopped loving these children just like he had never stopped loving AJ.

He picked up both of them and began to catch up with AJ.

Punk put the two children into the backseats and helped AJ into the passenger seat. She was carrying a baby after all.

When they were driving home nothing was said. The two children were falling asleep and so was AJ. Poor things, Punk thought.

He took the baby out of AJ's sleeping arms and walked inside the house. He put the baby in Asher and Ashley's old room. He hadn't changed anything about his house since AJ left a year ago.

He then went back outside and picked the twin's up and put them in Aiden's old room. They both fit in his old single bed. Finally he went outside and lifted AJ out of the passenger seat.

She hardly weighed anything. Punk could probably lift weights heavier than her. He carried her and put her in clean pyjamas that were still there since she left. He then tucked her into bed and kissed her head.

He then walked back into the room he had put the baby in. He took a good look at it, this baby looked a hell of a lot like him.

**Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

AJ woke up in a panic. She wasn't in the bridge and she wasn't with her children. She was in his bedroom again, the bedroom where they had shared many memories. She got out of bed and peeped out the room to see Punk feeding her youngest child, the baby she gave birth to alone 2 months ago.

"Suits you." AJ croaked from the door, her throat was still killing her.

Punk turned around, "Yeah, well I've done it three times before. I'm a pro at this." He laughed.

God she missed his laugh, his smile, his eyes. She just missed him full stop.

"So are you going to tell me who this little thing is?" Punk asked.

"Where's the twins?" AJ said.

"They're fine, they're sleeping in Aiden's old room." Punk said.

AJ shivered at Aiden's name. Oh how much she missed that little boy's smile.

She then went over to the sofa and sat down beside Punk and the baby. Punk passed the baby to her.

"You don't still have any of Ashley's old baby clothes I could put on her?" AJ asked.

"So it's a girl. I'll go get her something." Punk said heading towards the twin's old room.

He came back with a pink baby grow and watched AJ put it on her.

"Phil. Meet your daughter Aimee Lee Brooks." AJ said passing the baby to a shocked Punk.

"She-she's mine?" Punk asked expecting AJ to tell him she left and shacked up with someone and fell pregnant.

"99.9% accuracy." AJ said watching Punk and the daughter he never knew existed.

"How, that's not possible." Punk said still in awe that this little creature was his own flesh and blood.

"She was conceived the night before you went to look for Daniel. I found out I was pregnant 3 weeks after I'd left. Had her two months ago on the streets." AJ said still looking at Punk's shocked eyes.

"You had her on the streets?" Punk said surprised AJ gave birth on the ground.

"A lady helped me who was walking by, she got towels and stuff. She told me I could stay with her until I figured out where I was going but I rejected her." AJ said.

"AJ I don't mean to be nasty but you look seriously ill." Punk said with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I know. We've been living off bin food and stuff I've been managing to steal." AJ said.

Punk was still staring at Aimee. She was so beautiful to him and looked just like Aiden.

"Anyway how have you been?" AJ asked still with that croaky voice.

"Better than you anyway. I can't begin to explain how much I've missed you and the kids." Punk said.

AJ just looked at him and said, "There was so many times I stood outside your house when I was pregnant, ready to just knock on your door, but something just always pushed me away. I missed you so much, Asher asked me a couple of times 'where's daddy?' I never knew what to say to him. I never knew if I'd see you again." AJ said cuddling into Punk's arm.

"I'm here now." Punk said kissing AJ's head.

Once Punk had put Aimee to sleep, AJ went and got the twins.

"Asher, Ashley meet your daddy." AJ said holding both children on her knee.

"Dadda?" Ashley said wriggling out her mother's arms and walking towards her father.

"Yeah sweetie, go say hello." AJ said as she watched Punk lift his daughter up and give her a tight hug. Asher however stayed sitting on his mother's lap, playing with her hair.

"Hey buddy, do you want a hug?" Punk said to Asher.

"No." Asher said firmly cuddling into his mother's neck.

"He'll come round." AJ said walking back from putting both children back to sleep.

Punk and AJ spent the full night just talking. Talking about the children to Punk's job to memories with Aiden.

"You haven't spoke to..." AJ paused.

"Daniel? Of course not." Punk said shaking his head.

Once Punk and AJ had finished talking AJ spoke up.

"You wouldn't mind if I took a bath would you?" AJ asked.

"Of course not, I'll fix you something to eat." Punk said smiling as AJ went away to the bathroom.

A hot bath and something to eat sounded so good to AJ right now so she quickly ran the bath and hopped on in.

Punk walked into the bathroom to ask AJ if she wanted anything in particular to eat when he saw her struggling to wash her back.

"Here let me help you." Punk said taking the sponge and kneeling down.

"Thanks." AJ said embarrassed.

Punk was gentle with her and made sure all the dirt was off her. He wrapped a towel round her and helped her out.

"I've really missed you." AJ said getting emotional.

Punk pulled her close and said, "I've missed you too, more than you will ever know."

**Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter might be up tonight.**


	21. Chapter 21

Once AJ had put on some pyjama's and had something to eat she walked exhausted towards were Asher and Ashley were sleeping to go bath them.

"Look, you go lie down, you're exhausted. Let me bath them." Punk said looking at AJ.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked.

"Yes, now go lie down woman!" Punk chuckled.

AJ just laughed and went for a well deserved nap. Hoping Punk would get on ok with the children.

"Asher, stop putting shampoo in your sisters eyes." Punk said bathing his two mischievous children.

Asher just laughed at Punk and splashed him with water. Both of them had only ever been in a bath when they were babies and probably didn't remember.

Once he had got them dried he was stuck on what to put on them to wear. He couldn't put their old clothes back on them after having them all clean. Then he got an idea.

Aiden was quite a small boy for his age so his old clothes would just have to make do for them.

Obviously Asher looked not bad but Ashley looked slightly odd wearing boy's clothes. It would just have to do until he bought them their own clothes.

He sat the both of them on the couch and stuck on bob the builder (he had since Aiden was that age.) He then pealed a banana for both of them and gave them a yoghurt. They seemed to be having a good time laughing at bob the builder and eating their bananas and yoghurt. Punk then went to check on April and Aimee.

Aimee was peacefully sleeping in her older sister's old crib, he couldn't believe he was a father to another little munchkin. He kissed her cheek and went to check on April.

He went round to April's side of the bed and watched her chest moving up and down. He then got an idea.

He began writing a note to April for when she woke up and then he went to feed Aimee.

April woke up about 2pm, she looked around and saw a note on the cabinet beside her. She lifted it up and read it.

_Don't worry April, I've just popped out with the twin's for some things. Aimee has been fed and I'm assuming is still sleeping. We will be back soon._

_Love Phil x_

What was he up to? AJ thought as she made her way to check on Aimee. AJ didn't want to admit it but it felt good getting to relax and not have Asher and Ashley always tugging on your arm or leg.

Punk had had an eventful day so far and he was currently now in the car driving home with Asher and Ashley in their new car seats sleeping. He had spent a hell of a lot of money. He bought the twin's both a new wardrobe of clothes, he figured Aimee could just use Ashley's old stuff. He had also bought AJ a few things. He bought paint and some furniture to do the kids rooms up again and also bought the twin's a McDonald's since they were 'hungy' in their language.

He walked in the house with the furniture and paint first to be greeted by AJ sitting on the couch feeding Aimee.

"You've been busy." AJ said looking at all the shopping Punk was bringing in.

"Sure have." Punk said bringing in the last of the shopping and then collecting a still sleeping Asher and Ashley who he put straight in Punk and AJ's bed since he figured he would make a start on their room as soon as possible.

"There are some things in that bag for you." Punk said pointing to a bag on the floor. Punk put Aimee in her crib and went to look in the bag.

There was some clothes, some DVD's and at the bottom there was a velvet, long black box.

AJ opened it and saw the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen. It was a gold necklace with her name 'April' on it. It must of cost a fortune she thought as she looked at Punk shifting the paint and started to crack on with painting the twin's new room which was Aiden's old room she assumed.

"Punk, it's beautiful. Thank you." AJ shouted into the room he was now painting in.

"My pleasure!" Punk shouted back.

_Later that night..._

Punk had finally both rooms and all three children were sleeping in them.

The twin's room was how it used to be, one wall pink and one wall blue. There were two beds on either side of the room and some toys and books around in boxes. Also there were two wardrobes at the bottom of each bed. The twin's were extremely happy with their new room. Ashley had 'my little pony' covers and Asher said he loved Aiden's old spiderman ones so he had them. Punk was proud of the room and so was AJ.

Aimee's room was gorgeous and AJ loved it. The walls were all a beautiful lilac colour. Her crib was now in the room and there was a changing table, rocking chair, book shelf, wardrobe and a hammock with teddies. Punk was also proud of that room as well.

AJ and Punk were now currently curled up on the sofa one of AJ's favourite DVD's 'anchorman.'

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a little get together with Dean, Paige and Lily for the twin's birthday?" Punk said.

"Did Paige have a little girl?" AJ asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. She's 4 and a half months. Adorable little thing." Punk smiled.

"Aw, I can't wait to see her and yeah, the twins would love that." AJ said.

_The twin's 2__nd__ birthday..._

Asher and Ashley were currently opening their presents from their mom and dad. They had got Asher a bike and Ashley a pram with dolls. Not including other bits and pieces. Just then the door went and AJ assumed it was Dean, Paige and their newest arrival.

When Paige and Dean had found out AJ and the kids were back they were more than happy. Especially Paige, her bestfriend was back.

"AJ!" Paige screamed walking in and hugging AJ. Paige felt as if she was hugging a bag of bones but never the less she continued to hug her.

"I've missed you." AJ said hugging her tightly.

Dean then walked in with what had to be Lily sleeping in her car seat. Punk hugged Dean and then Dean made his way to go hug AJ. He was shocked at how ill AJ looked but he still hugged her anyway glad to have her back.

"Aw Paige, she's gorgeous." AJ said looking at Lily sleeping.

"You two can baby sit, since these two munchkins are growing up fast." Paige said saying happy birthday and giving a present to each twin.

"Well actually..." AJ paused as she ran into Aimee's room and walked out with her in her arms.

"No way." Paige said as she looked at AJ carrying a baby.

"I found out I was pregnant just after I left." AJ said passing Aimee to Paige.

"Aw Dean come here and see." Paige said.

Dean was just finished talking to Punk about how unwell AJ looked and how she should go see a doctor.

"Paige you aren't stealing babies are you?" Dean laughed.

"No it's AJ and Punk's wee girl." Paige laughed.

"Jeez Brooks, kept that one quiet." Dean chuckled.

Once Paige and Dean had left Punk promised he'd take Asher outside to ride his new bike so they went outside.

AJ was making dinner, watching them from the window. Also keeping an eye on Ashley who was pushing her dollies about in the living room.

Punk began to just see Aiden riding the bike. He remembered taking Aiden to learn how to ride his bike and that's all he could picture.

"ook dad I'm doin itt!" Asher said. That was the first time he called Punk dad in his life. All the pictures of Aiden in his mind tumbled out and he ran up to Asher and gave him a hug.

"Good job buddy. Good job." Punk said hugging him tightly.

_Later that night..._

"Can we ride tha bike toomowo dad?" Asher said as Punk was tucking him and his sister into bed.

"Yeah of course kiddo."Punk said.

Ashley was already sleeping so he gave her a quick kiss on her head and went to walk out the room when Asher spoke up.

"Love you dad." Asher said turning round to get comfy, feeling happy with the day he had.

"Love you son." Punk said smiling as he turned the light off and made his way to Aimee's room.

"Don't think I've forgot about you." Punk said to a wide awake Aimee.

"Love you hunnie."Punk said kissing Aimee's head and turning the light off.

Punk's life was starting to get back to its normal self, but someone was still lurking in the shadows, this time it wasn't a bearded man. It was an older woman.

**The next chapter will be up later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it!**


	22. Chapter 22

Punk walked into his and AJ's bedroom and saw AJ sitting up in bed twiddling her thumbs. She always did that when she wanted to have sex. Punk smirked.

"Today was good." Punk said slipping inside the covers.

"Yeah, it was good to see Dean and Paige." AJ said still twiddling her thumbs. Punk couldn't help but laugh.

"AJ are you ok?" Punk said.

"Fine, why?" AJ said quickly.

"AJ I've known you for more than two years, I know what you do when you want something."Punk said propping himself up on his elbow.

"Oh yeah, and what do I want then?" AJ asked.

"For me to fuck you." Punk said smug.

"You know me so well." AJ said as she jumped on top of him and started to kiss him roughly.

It had been so long, too long since she felt his lips against and it felt so damn good.

A few minutes later AJ was staring down at Punk who was under the covers taking care of her.

"It's been too long Phil." AJ said as Punk inserted not one but two fingers.

"You taste just as good as you always did." Punk said between licking AJ's clit.

"Uh Phil, make me cum!" AJ said grabbing the pillow above her.

"I'll make you cum baby." Punk said as he increased the pace of his fingers and began to flick his tongue rapidly against her clit.

AJ was in total bliss and at that moment in time the only thing that mattered to her was Punk, she forgot how good he could make her feel.

"Oh yes!" AJ screamed.

Punk licked her and his fingers clean and stuck his head out the covers to make his way back up AJ's body.

"You know you're the only man that can make me feel that good right?" AJ said still shuddering from her orgasm.

"Of course I know." Punk smirked as he thrust inside AJ causing AJ to gasp at the pleasure.

"It's been so long since I've been inside you." Punk said kissing AJ's neck as he began to move in and out.

"Far too long." AJ said.

Punk had forgot how good it felt to be inside AJ, she made him feel good in places he never knew existed.

"Uh faster baby!" AJ screamed.

Punk began to slam into AJ at a much faster pace and Punk couldn't help smile at AJ's pleasured moans and cries.

"Phil! I'm going to cum." AJ said grabbing the bed sheets.

"Uh fuck April." Punk said rolling his head back in pleasure as he cummed inside AJ.

He rolled over onto his side of the bed and just looked at the ceiling as did AJ.

"Round 2." Punk said going under the covers.

This man was never satisfied AJ thought.

_The next morning..._

"Mom, dad. The door just went." Ashley and Asher said jumping on their mother and father's bed.

"I'll get it." Punk said getting out of bed and heading to the front door. Phil wasn't scared of a lot of things but when he opened the door he nearly jumped out of his skin at the old hag that stood there.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked only half opening the door since he was only in his boxers.

The old woman just stood there glancing at Punk up and down. Punk was creeped as hell.

"Ok then." Punk said going to shut the door when the women put her foot in the door.

"He's coming for you dear, you and her." The old woman croaked as she walked away.

What the fuck, Punk thought as he shut the door and made his way back to bed with his family.

"Pillow fight." Punk said as he grabbed a pillow and began hitting Asher and Ashley. April hitting him back to protect her children. Punk couldn't help but smile at both Ashley and Asher's giggles.

"You never told me who was at the door?" AJ said putting the kid's breakfast down on the table watching Punk feed Aimee.

"Just some old charity person." Punk replied.

_The next day..._

Punk was returning to work today and was slightly bummed. He was having so much fun with AJ and the kids he didn't want to go back to work but he knew he had to.

AJ was at home now just with the kids. Asher and Ashley were watching some cartoon on the telly and Aimee was asleep in her crib. Just then the door went and AJ got up to answer it.

She shivered at the old women's face, she'd never saw someone so terrifying in her life and she'd seen a lot of terrifying people before.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked.

The old women poked her head in the house and spotted the children watching TV.

"Excuse me." AJ said looking at the old hag blocking her view of the children.

"He's coming for you dear, and him and them." She croaked and walked away.

What a creepy old women, AJ thought. What did she mean 'he's coming for you and him and them?' AJ thought.

**Creepy wee lady. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter won't be up until tomorrow morning/afternoon.**


	23. Chapter 23

"April check this out." Punk said just home from work and reading the paper.

April had just finished putting the kids to bed after a struggle because they wanted to see their father. AJ was surprised at how quickly Asher warmed up to Punk, she thought it would take longer.

"What is it?" April asked sitting at the table with him.

Punk turned the paper round to face AJ and the headlines were;

**DANIEL BROOKS. ARRESTED. LIFETIME IN JAIL.**

AJ jumped on Punk.

"We can finally be happy." Punk said hugging her.

AJ couldn't help agree but she couldn't get the old women out of her head. Who was coming to get her family this time? Why couldn't people just leave them alone?

_2 weeks later..._

"I don't know buddy, what do you think?" Punk said crouching down to the grave.

Punk made it a regular thing to go see Aiden. No words could describe how much he missed him but he was their today for one certain reason.

"I mean I love AJ, you should know that. But does she really want to spend the rest of her life with some Punk ass cop." Punk chuckled.

That's right, he was thinking about proposing to AJ sometime soon but couldn't make his mind up wither to do it or now, fear of what AJ would say.

Just then a white feather fell on his lap. April always told him where ever there was a white feather there was an angel watching over you. Punk picked it up and smiled.

"Thanks son." Punk said kissing the picture on the headstone and walking away.

_The next day..._

Punk knew AJ didn't really like to go out in public since half the people knew her from stealing stuff and he also knew she wasn't really the romantic type so he was just going to make the proposal nice and simple.

"You're going to propose to her?" Dean said, him and Punk walking into the station.

"Yes, does your ass have a problem with that?" Punk smiled.

"I don't know Punk, you've just picked her back up from the streets. Just think if you two ever have a fight again where is she going to go? She's not only going to go but she's going to take all three of the kids and I don't mean to frighten you but the next time she decides to sleep outside she will probably die with the way she looks right now." Dean said in all seriousness.

"Ambrose you think things far too much. Once we're married there won't be any fights. I don't care what you think, I'm asking her." Punk said grabbing his things and going.

"April, I'm home." Punk said looking around to see an empty house. She must have been in the bedroom, he thought.

He made his way through the living room and he heard screaming from the bedroom. He didn't open the bedroom door, he just listened to try and suss out what was happening in that room. He knew she wasn't alone.

"Get off me!" AJ screamed as she struggled against the man.

"You should never have left me." An older man said stripping her clothes off.

Then Punk heard it, the same scream that Daniel caused AJ to scream. He burst through the door and pulled the very older crueller man off of AJ's body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing and who the hell are you?" Punk nearly shouted backing the man up against the all while AJ ran into the bathroom.

"April's father. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Brooks." The man said sticking his hand out.

"How do you know my name?" Punk said ignoring the handshake.

"I knew you're father very well when I was on the streets. I'll let April tell you about it herself." April's dad said.

"Get the fuck out my house." Punk said marching this man out his bedroom and out the door.

"I'll be back Brooks." He said, Punk just slammed the door and banged his head against it.

He hoped it wasn't true that April knew his father. He was ashamed to be that man's son. He completely forgot about the fact that April's dad just tried to rape her in her bedroom so he ran to the bathroom and opened the door.

Punk saw her sitting on the floor, her hands in her head, crying. He was meant to propose to her tonight.

"You know, I'm thinking people just can't get enough of his." Punk said sitting down beside her trying to make her feel better.

"I-I thought he was dead, when I saw his face I nearly had a heart attack." AJ said cuddling into Punk.

"I know, you're alright now." Punk said, he waiting a minute to ask April the question about his father.

"April, how do you and you're father know my dad?" Punk asked.

"Who's you're dad?" April said confused.

"Jack Brooks." Punk said seeing AJ's head immediately shoot up.

"T-T-That's your father?" AJ said looking at Punk in the eyes.

"Wish he wasn't but technically yes, why? What did he do to you?" Punk asked.

"He-erm. God I can't tell you, it's your father." AJ said putting her hands back in her head.

"I promise however bad or disgusting it is, I won't flip out. I know what my father's like." Punk said.

"When I was 14 my dad knew you're dad, wait were you the boy with the glasses." AJ smiled.

"Yeah that was me." Punk said embarrassed.

"Anyway, You're father paid my father a hell of a lot of money for me." AJ said ashamed.

"What do you mean for you?" Punk said still confused as ever.

"Uh Phil, Jack raped me when I was 14. That scar on my back wasn't because of a stupid iron, I only made that up so I didn't have to tell you. He broke my ribs, gave me punctured lungs and gave me severe brain damage. Not including bruises and punches everywhere. I was 14, I was helpless." AJ said.

Punk just closed his eyes trying to not picture anything that AJ had just told him.

"April, please tell me you'd had sex before that." Punk said cringing still with his eyes closed.

"No, he was my first." April whispered.

"Oh my god." Punk said feeling sick to his stomach. Then Punk remembered something...

_Flashback..._

_Phil was a 16 year old boy and his father didn't have any time for him, he was always too busy making dodgy deals and getting wasted. Phil was outside reading a comic when his father dragged what looked like quite a young, pretty girl through the door of their house. He heard a couple of thuds and bumps but he thought nothing of it and went back to reading his book._

_End of flashback..._

"I remember seeing you." Punk said quietly.

AJ just continued to cry into her hands.

"I understand if you can't look at me the way you used to." AJ sniffled.

"None of what you just told me is going to make me stop loving you." Punk said kissing her head.

"We need to get out of Chicago." Punk spoke up.

"What do you mean?" AJ said looking up.

"We need to move house, take the kids and leave." Punk said.

AJ just nodded. Maybe that was the only way they and their children could be safe. They would be leaving in a couple of weeks and they wouldn't be looking back.

**Okay, this might seem similar to 'whatever it takes' but I can assure you it's not. Also the next chapter will take a three year time jump so I hope no one minds me doing that but it needs to happen for this part of the story to get into full swing. Review this chapter and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up very soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

_3 years later..._

"Happy birthday dear Aimee, happy birthday to you."

That's right that tiny little baby Punk didn't know about was now 3 and the twins were 5. They now lived in a house in Cincinnati and couldn't be happier with their life.

No Daniel, No AJ's dad and no Punk's dad. Just Punk, AJ and their family.

Putting aside her records April managed to get a job, she was a nurse at the local hospital. Punk managed to get a job with the Ohio PD. Things were working out great. Of course Punk and AJ never forgot about Aiden who was buried in Chicago. They would go every 3 months to visit and to also visit Dean, Paige, Lily and their newest wee baba Tyler.

Punk had still yet to propose to AJ after the night she told him about her and his father. He had completely forgot about the whole thing but it was approaching AJ's favourite time of the year; Christmas, and Punk was planning a very special surprise, but what he didn't know was that AJ had a surprise for him as well.

Once Punk had just come in freezing from having a snowball fight with all three kids he noticed AJ had a certain glow about her. Yeah, they did talk about having more kids but he couldn't remember the last time they didn't use protection. He was positive she wasn't pregnant.

"Kid's come here a minute." Punk said getting the tiny box from his drawer beside the bed.

All three children came tumbling in, Asher running in first. He had to be first at everything. Punk just laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, I'm going to ask mommy to marry me now, so do you two have the flowers?" Punk said pointing to the twin's.

"I gave them to Asher." Ashley exclaimed.

"I gave them to Aimee." Asher said.

Aimee just looked at her father and laughed.

"Ok, well that plan worked well. Off you pop to your bedrooms." Punk said.

All three children had their own bedroom now. Ashley strangely had a bat woman and wonder woman room, she was a nerd just like her mom. Asher had a spider man theme and Aimee had Minnie Mouse all over the place.

Punk took a deep breath and put the black box in his pocket and made his way towards AJ who was in the kitchen.

"Did you have fun?" AJ said referring to the snowball fight.

Did Punk mention AJ looked like her normal self again. She had put on all the weight she had lost and her tanned skin that Punk loved was back. Not to mention her baggy eyes were gone.

"Yeah, AJ come over here a minute." Punk said taking AJ's hand and leading her over to the Christmas tree.

Asher, Ashley and Aimee peeped out their rooms to watch.

"We've been through a lot, but even when it was tough I never stopped loving you. That year you left was the toughest year of my life. I'm just glad you're back and we are being the proper little family. So, April Jeanette Mendez?" Punk said grabbing the box from his pocket and going down on one knee.

AJ flung her hand over her mouth. Was Punk doing what she thought he was doing? She just watched in surprise.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Punk smiled.

"Yes Phil, of course I will!" AJ jumped on Punk and he put the ring on her finger.

Punk tilted AJ's head up and kissed her passionately. The children made grossed out faces but ran in to hug both their parents.

"Just me, you and these little munchkins." Punk said messing up Asher's hair.

"Actually..." AJ looked at her stomach.

**Just a short one to get into the second part of the story. Keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think of each chapter. Next chapter will be longer and up shortly. Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

"You're pregnant?" Punk smiled.

AJ just smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"How would use guys like a little brother or sister?" AJ asked her three children.

Punk still couldn't believe he was going to be a father again.

Asher, Ashley and Aimee were thrilled with the fact their mom was going to have another baby.

"It should be a boy, so I don't have to put up with 3 girls." Asher said crossing his arms.

Punk just laughed, for a 5 year old boy, he sure as hell was funny.

It took a while to get the kids to bed since they wouldn't stop talking about the new baby but once they were sleep Punk made his way to the bedroom leaning against the door and smirking.

"What?" AJ asked curiously.

"4 children." Punk said walking into the room and getting under the covers.

"Nothing we can't handle." AJ smiled

_Back in Chicago..._

"She's pregnant again! That boy of yours can't keep it in his pants Jack." April's father Bill said.

"My boy? It's your girl that drops her pants for him every time." Jack replied.

"Right ok, fighting isn't going to help any of us. So you're son failed to kill Phil, now it's up to us to kill him." Bill said.

"We need to get him mad enough to fight back." Jack said.

"We'll set out tomorrow." Bill said smiling.

_Back in Cincinnati..._

"Ash put that down." Punk said, he was at the supermarket with one of his children getting stuff for a BBQ to celebrate not only Punk and AJ's engagement but the announcement of baby number 4. Dean and Paige were coming over with the kids to spend a couple of months in Cincinnati since Dean's mom lived there.

"Go pick juice for you and you're sisters." Punk said lifting Asher out the trolley ticking off things on a list April had gave him.

Asher ran back with a bottle of something in his hand and put it in the trolley.

"What did you pick?" Punk said not seeing what he put in the trolley.

"Vodka hehe." Asher said laughing.

"You're so funny for a five year old. Put it back and pick something for ages 18 and under." Punk said.

Asher huffed and swapped it for a bottle of Fanta.

"Ash, you hate Fanta." Punk said clearly not having any more time to mess about in the juice isle.

"Well I like it now." Ash said putting his hands up for Punk to lift him into the trolley.

Once Punk lifted him into the trolley and got the rest of the shopping, he headed home.

What Punk didn't know was while he was strapping Asher into his car seat his father and soon to be father in law were looking on.

"Cute boy they've got." Bill said.

Jack hadn't seen Phil since he was 18 years old so he didn't know what to expect when he saw him. Phil hadn't really changed to him, he might have changed his hair colour and got more tattoos but he was still the same Phil he knew that walked out on his family all they years ago, and now he was going to pay.

Aimee loved when Dean and Paige came over because she got to play with Lily who was only 2 months older than her. She would never say anything to her parents but she always felt the twins were too rough with her (especially Asher) so she was glad her mommy was having another baby.

The BBQ was in full swing now. The twin's were fighting as usual. Punk and Dean were talking just like Paige and AJ were and Aimee and Lily were playing with their dollies.

Just then the door went and Asher seemed to be the only one who heard it so he stopped pulling his sisters hair and went to answer the door.

Phil and April always told the kids not to answer any phones or doors and certainly not to go off with any strangers.

"You must be Ash." Punk's father said which would be Asher's grandpa.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Asher asked firmly.

Asher was incredibly like Punk. He had the exact same back bone and didn't take any crap off anyone, even if he was only five.

"I hear you're a big cubs fan?" Jack said.

Asher was a massive cubs fan just like his father was and he would give anything to go to Chicago and watch a game live instead of the TV.

He just nodded and then Jack spoke up,

"How would you like to come with me to see a game live in Chicago for free?" Jack manipulated.

Asher knew fine well not to even talk to strangers but the offer was too good to resist so he walked out walking with the man he didn't even know.

He got into the car and the next thing he knew was that two men were taping his mouth and tying rope around his arms.

"Honey, have you seen Ash?" Punk said to AJ having not seen Ash in a while.

"Last time I saw him he was pulling Ashley's hair."AJ said getting back to her conversation with Paige and holding baby Tyler.

Dean was currently playing with Ashley and her super hero action figures since her brother had went and dinged her.

Punk crouched down beside her and Dean went away to check on Aimee and Lily.

"Sweetie, where is Ash?" Punk asked.

"He answered the door to a scary man." Ashley said.

"What scary man honey? Where did Ash go?" Punk said beginning to panic.

"They took him to their car and drove away." Ashley said calmly as if it was nothing to worry about, when really it was.

Punk immediately jumped up and ran to get Dean. AJ noticed Punk sprint by her with the same look on his face when he was told Aiden was no longer alive.

"Dean, get your keys hurry up!" Punk shouted slightly upsetting Aimee and Lily.

"Punk, calm down. What's wrong?" Dean said standing up.

AJ and Paige flew in the door just when Punk began to speak.

"Someone's took him." Punk said sliding down the walls and putting his hands in his head.

**Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Punk what do you mean he's gone?" Dean said not quite understanding what Punk was saying.

"A-Ashley told me. He went in someone's car." Punk said shaking.

"No-no Asher wouldn't do that. He knows not to talk to strangers." AJ said walking towards Ashley.

"What happened to Asher honey?" AJ asked her eldest daughter.

"Man took him." Ashley shrugged wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What did the man look like?" Paige said joining in on the conversation.

"He had one of the things dad has on his arm, but only it was on his face." Ashley said catching Punk's attention.

"Ashley what was the tattoo shaped like?" Punk asked praying to god she wouldn't say a gun, just like his father had a gun on the side of his eye.

"A gun." Ashley calmly said sighing.

Even April remembered that Jack had a gun tattoo on his face. Punk stumbled back against the wall running his hands worriedly through his hair. Why did Jack take his son.

"C'mon Dean, we need to get going. AJ, you and Paige stay here with the kids." Punk said.

"Would one of use actually like to tell me and Paige what's going on?" Dean said.

"Ok, I'll break it down for you. My scum bag father that raped my fiancé when she was 14 has taken my son to go do what knows to him. Now let's move." Punk said as Dean went silent and walked out with Punk.

April was a little hurt that Punk just blurted that out but she just put it all up to the fear that he might lose his second son. Paige just cuddled AJ reassuring that the boys, all three of them would be home later.

"You're dad raped April when she was 14?" Dean asked as they got in the car.

"Yeah, her dad knew my dad. All you need to know is that they're both scumbags. "Punk said driving has fast as he could.

"Punk do you even know where you're going man?" Dean asked.

"My dad used to always come here, took me once. He owned a warehouse down here. Done dodgy dealings in it. I remember where it is." Punk said.

Dean just kept quiet. He wasn't sure he like the sound of Punk's dad.

"Where's daddy?" Lily asked her mother Paige.

"Daddy will be back soon honey, go play with Aimee." Paige said as she'd just put Tyler to sleep in his car seat.

"Paige what am I going to do? I thought everything was starting to get better." AJ retorted.

"Aw honey everything is going to be fine, try not to worry so much." Paige said cuddling AJ.

_With Bill and Jack..._

"Dear boy you didn't think you were really going to that cub's game did you?" Jack said to a tied up Asher.

"Who are you?" Asher said in an innocent child voice.

"I'm you're Grandpa Jack and this is you're Grandpa Bill." Jack said.

Asher had heard his class mates talk about having grandpa's and gran's be he just thought he was one of those people who didn't have one. Turned out he did.

"Why am I here?" Asher asked.

"Well Asher, it's not you we're actually looking for, it's your dear daddy. Who should be here soon." Bill said.

Asher was thankful that his father was coming. He didn't really like these two men.

_With Dean and Punk..._

"Can you get in?" Dean asked Punk who was opening the door to the warehouse.

"Yeah, hurry up." Punk said taking his gun out.

Dean followed Punk as they entered the warehouse.

Punk was a little scared. He hadn't seen his father since he was 18 years old and knew how dangerous he could be.

He just hoped Asher was ok, he didn't care about anything else.

"Philip." Jack said closing the door staring at Punk and Dean's back.

Punk shivered at his father saying his name and turned around to face him for the first time in 12 years.

"Dad." Punk said. "Where's my son?" Punk retorted still pointing the gun at Jack.

"I will tell you all in good time my son. You're little friend can go." Jack said going towards Dean.

Dean looked at Punk and Punk nodded leaving Ambrose going out the door, Jack locking it after him.

"Come sit Philip. Now you're the old family man these days, there's a lot we need to catch up on." Jack said walking towards a set of table and chairs.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where is my son?" Punk said getting angry.

"He's upstairs with Bill. If you run up they stairs I'll get him to kill your lovely son." Jack said sitting down.

"Who the fuck is Bill?" Punk said.

"It's you're lovely fiance's father son. We get along very well." Jack said.

April and his father were some sort of a team, Punk thought. He sat down at the table with Jack and threw his gun down.

"Ok you bastard, ask me whatever the fuck you want to know, Just give me my son." Phil said sitting down.

"I'll give you your son once we have finished talking. I haven't seen you in 12 years. You've grown up to be quite the young man." Jack said.

"Yeah, I wonder who I take it off of cause it's certainly not you or Daniel." Punk said.

"Oh yes Daniel? He always failed me." Jack said. "Tell me about that lovely girlfriend of yours and those wonderful children you have."

"I don't need to tell you a god damn thing." Punk said banging his fist on the table.

"Yes you do, unless you want young Asher upstairs to die." Jack smirked.

Punk's nostrils flared and he just glared at Jack.

"Ok, I have three children, two girls and one boy. And my girlfriend April, well you already know her don't you?" Punk said smugly.

"Philip last time I checked you were father of four. Oh that's right, Aiden. I heard about the story in the paper. Poor thing." Jack said trying to push Punk's buttons.

"Don't you say his name ever again, do you hear me?" Punk said getting very annoyed.

"Anyway, tell me their names, the children you have that are still alive?" Jack said knowing fine well he was taking Punk to the limit.

"Well I see you know Asher, the two girls are Ashley and Aimee." Punk said.

"You must have a thing for the letter A, April, Asher, Ashley, Aimee and..." Jack was cut off by Punk pulling him off the ground by the collar.

"Don't say his fucking name!" Punk shouted.

"Philip, I can just whistle and you'll be burying your second son. Think about what you're doing son." Jack said.

Punk closed his eyes at the thought of burying not his first but second son. He dropped Jack and he sat back down.

"Moving on from the children... What about April, pretty young lady." Jack said fixing his collar.

"Yeah, I know, but you've known her longer than me dad. Why don't you tell me what she's like." Punk said.

"Well she was good in bed..." Jack was cut off again by Phil's hand coming off of his cheek.

"She was 14 you sick cunt!" Punk screamed.

"I'm going to let that one slip since I know what you must be feeling. I mean to think you're father has touched you're fiancé in places you should only be allowed to touch, but you gotta admit Phil, I'm speaking man to man here... she is a good fuck." Jack said laughing.

"You're pushing it." Punk said feeling like he could burst with anger.

"Enough with your family, you're not going to ask how you're mothers doing are you?" Jack said.

"I wasn't planning to but since you insist, how's mom?" Punk said putting his elbows on the table.

"She's great. Philip do you remember when you're mom left? You were only 7." Jack said.

What was Jack even talking about, he just wanted to get Asher and leave.

"Yes dad I do remember. Why?" Punk asked.

"You wouldn't by any chance know why she went away?" Jack asked glaring at Punk.

"Rehab of some sort." Punk answered truthfully.

"She went away to have a baby, you're sister. Paige." Jack smiled.

**DUN DUN DUN.. Review and tell me what you think, the next chapter will be up shortly, stay tuned!**


	27. Chapter 27

"I-I don't have a sister, I only have a brother and he's in jail." Punk said.

Jack was just manipulating him, he didn't have a sister.

"Oh Philip, I can assure you that you do. We gave her away, couldn't handle her. She grew up and became a part of the Chicago PD, married a man named Dean, has two lovely children." Jack said.

"Wait? What?" Punk said shocked.

"So I'm assuming you know her?" Jack replied.

"No no no.. Paige is, Paige is one of my bestfriends, she's not my sister." Punk said.

If Paige was his sister then Dean was his brother in law, Lily and Tyler was his niece and nephew and god he had walked in on Paige and Dean having sex on his couch. His apparently little sister.

"She is your sister Phil, she has the Brooks DNA. Now what I want you to do is phone her, tell her to come here. I want to meet my daughter." Jack said.

"Well if she is my little sister then I'm not letting her anywhere near you." Punk said standing up.

"Phil, I think we're forgetting who's upstairs." Jack said standing up as well.

"Ok, I'll phone her." Punk said scowling at Jack.

_With Paige and AJ..._

Paige had managed to get AJ to take a nap, telling her once she woke up everything would be fine. Just then her phone rang. It was Punk, she prayed he wasn't in trouble for AJ's sake.

"Hi,Paige. I need your help, get down to the warehouse a few blocks down. Just you," Punk spoke into the phone.

"O-Ok Punk, I'll be down as quick as I can." Paige said.

Why was Punk asking for her help, she thought. She always thought she annoyed Punk. Seeing Dean walk in the door she managed to convince him she was just going to the shops and would be back shortly and she set out to the warehouse.

_At the warehouse..._

"Good job boy." Jack said smiling.

"So you haven't actually told me why you took my son and what you want with me?" Punk replied.

"I took you're son so I could get to you and I wanted to get you because I want to kill you." Jack said calmly.

Punk just stared at his father, just then his just newly found out little sister burst through the door.

"Punk, are you ok?" She said running to him.

Punk just smiled, he had a little sister.

"Who are you?" Paige asked Jack.

"I'm your father sweetheart and Phil here is your big brother." Jack replied.

Paige just laughed, "No, seriously who are you?" Paige said.

"Paige sweetheart I'm your father and I'm not lying." Jack said watching Paige's expression change.

"No, my father and mother are in Chicago. You're just a stranger. I have no brothers or sister." Paige said shaking her head. This man made no sense.

"You do, you have two older brothers." Jack said chucking her very own birth certificate at her.

Paige just looked at it. How could this man no everything about her. She knew she was adopted but she would never believe all this time it was by Phil's mom and dad. Her mom and dad.

"You're my brother?" Paige asked Punk looking up from the certificate.

"Looks like it." Punk said.

Paige was in utter disbelief. If Punk was her brother that means April was her future sister in law, she also had a brother that was a murderer, her nephew had died and she was an auntie to three children. She was so confused but at the same time everything made sense.

"You're my father?" Paige said walking towards Jack.

"I'm here sweetheart, dad's here." Jack said offering her a cuddle.

Paige walked up pretending to go to hug him but instead slapped him in the face. That was his little sister all right, Punk thought.

"I heard about what you did to April you utter utter scum bag." Paige said running behind her now big brother Phil.

"You heard about April, so you know what I'm capable of." Jack smirked getting closer and closer to Paige as Punk jumped in front of her.

"You touch her, I'll knock your teeth down your throat." Punk said looking in Jack's eyes so similar to his own.

Punk had a little sister now, he had to protect her. Especially from the man standing in front of them.

"Bill! Bring the boy down!" Jack said shouting walking away from Phil and Paige.

"DAD!" Asher said going to run straight into his father's arm when Bill grabbed his t-shirt not letting him.

"Asher." Punk turned around looking at his distressed son. "I'm going to get us out of here son, don't worry."

"Philip, I hear you've knocked my daughter up again, fourth time. Can't keep your hands off her can you?" Bill said passing Asher to Jack and walking towards Punk.

"You know me sir, always fucking your daughter..." Punk was cut off with a punch to the face which he probably deserved.

He quickly stood up and looked in Bill's eyes.

"April told me what you used to do to her and Erica. You disgust me just like my father disgusts me." Phil said. Paige stayed quietly behind him.

"Ahh Erica, what is she doing with herself these days?" Bill asked. Punk watched Jack's head turn around slightly.

Punk had an idea.

"Oh you don't know?" Punk said. "Erica's dead Bill, because my brother, Jack's oldest son stabbed her." Phil said looking at Jack who knew what was coming.

"You're son killed my daughter? You son of a bitch." Bill said immediately jumping on Jack and laying punches into him.

"Asher quickly," Punk said directly to Asher who began running to his father. "You're going to go with..." He paused, "Your auntie, quickly." Punk said.

Punk then hugged Paige and kissed her head.

"Thanks... Brother." Paige smiled quickly running out the door with Asher and getting in the car.

"Ok, boys. It's just me and you two now, are you going to kill me or not?" Punk asked smirking.

_Back at the house..._

"Phil's my brother." Paige said mumbling to herself as she walked in the door with Asher.

"MOM!" Asher said running towards his mom with open arms.

"Oh Asher thank god, where's your father?" April asked her son as she hugged him tightly.

"He stayed with the bad men and Auntie Paige took me." Asher said playing with his mother's hair.

"Auntie?" AJ said looking at Paige.

_At the warehouse..._

Both men were now attacking Punk and had already re broke the same arm Punk's brother Daniel had broke a few years ago the night Aiden died. The pain was worse than last time and Punk was now on the floor trying to crawl to the door.

"Who's going to jump in front of you this time. Goodbye son." Jack said as he put his hand on the trigger.

"STOP!" A voice came from the door.

**The next chapter might be tonight but review this chapter and tell me what you think. If the next chapter isn't up tonight it will be tomorrow morning. **


	28. Chapter 28

Punk looked to the door and glanced at the figure standing there. It was a very small person, almost like a child. He couldn't quite see the face of the person because of the light but once the figure moved and you could see his face clearly Punk almost thought he had a heart attack.

"No-no you're a ghost." Punk said doing his best to back away.

Jack and Bill just stared.

The figure moved closer and closer to Punk and knelt down beside him.

"I'm here dad." Aiden said touching his father's heart.

"I-I held you as you died, I-I buried you into the ground a month later. You're not real." Punk said not believing that it was Aiden kneeling beside him.

Punk blinked and no one was there. The door was closed and Jack was still pointing the gun at him ready to pull the trigger.

"Who you talking to boy?" Jack said confused at why Punk was talking to thin air.

"No one!" Punk shouted as he kicked Jack in the crotch and caught the gun that flung out his hand.

Punk managed to get to his feet pointing the gun to both Bill and Jack. Just then the cops pulled up and put Jack and Bill both in the car.

"Good job Brooks. You might want to sort out that arm." A cop said.

Punk just stared up to the sky and smiled touching his heart where he imagined Aiden touching it.

_2 hours later..._

All children were now sleeping and Paige, Dean and April sat up waiting and waiting for Punk. AJ and Dean couldn't quite believe that Punk was Paige's brother but once they put the pieces together they figured it made sense.

Punk was tired and in a lot of pain. He couldn't wait to get home and cuddle up to AJ. He got his keys out and opened the door.

"Thank god, I thought I'd lost you." AJ said running up to Punk and gently hugging him noticing his arm in a cast.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Punk said hugging AJ back.

Once Dean and Paige decided to leave, wanting to give the couple some time alone, Punk spent extra long saying goodbye to Paige. Neither of them could believe they were siblings now. They were the only two decent people out of the Brooks family.

"You have no idea how scared I was today." AJ said cuddling up to Punk lying in bed.

"I love you." Punk said kissing AJ on her soft lips.

"I love you too." AJ said between kissing him back.

"So when are we getting married?" Punk asked putting an arm around AJ's shoulder.

**Okay folks, next chapter is the last for this story. I have an idea for another Punklee AU fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would appreciate it if you reviewed it. Next chapter will be up tonight and will be the last.**


	29. Chapter 29

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

"Best part." Punk whispered before leaning in and kissing his new wife April.

They had moved back to Chicago for their wedding and AJ was now 8 months pregnant with a baby boy.

AJ was currently home alone with Asher. Punk was at work and the girls were over at their auntie Paige's. April walked into the toilet when a watery substance came from her mid section.

"Ash!" AJ screamed in pain.

Asher ran into the bathroom seeing if his mom was alright when there was water all over the floor.

"Ash your brothers coming, phone your father." AJ managed to get out before another contraction came.

Asher quickly ran to the phone and phoned his dad.

"Dad, mom's having the baby, hurry up and get home." Asher nearly screamed down the phone.

Punk could hear AJ's screams and knew Asher wasn't kidding on so he quickly hopped into the car and drove straight home.

AJ's contractions were coming fast and she began to slide down along the bath and had an urge to push but resisted it.

Punk ran in the door and headed straight to the bathroom to see AJ puffing and panting sitting down on the floor.

"Ok come on, let's get you to the hospital." Punk said going to lift AJ up.

"Punk, this baby is coming and it's coming now." AJ said sweat already dripping from her.

"I can't deliver a baby, I'm not a fricken midwife." Punk said worriedly.

"Phone the hospital, they'll talk you through it." AJ panted.

"Ok, Ash go get me some towels." Punk said taking off his jacket and going to get some hot water and his phone.

Once Punk had got everything he needed he shut the bathroom door, he didn't want his 6 year old son to see things he didn't need to see at that age.

Ash sighed as he sat on the couch listening to his mothers screams. He also heard his mom and dad bickering hearing things like his mom saying 'you did this to me.' Ash was confused, it wasn't his father's fault god decided to give her a baby.

Then he heard what would be his new little brother scream the house down and he smiled.

"Hey Ash, come in and meet your brother." Punk shouted from the bathroom.

Ash sprinted off the couch and ran into the bathroom. His mother was all icky and sweaty and the baby was covered in mucus and blood but never the less it was his brother and he couldn't wait to hold him.

Punk put his new son into Ash's arms.

"What's his name?" Ash asked looking at his brother.

"Aston." Punk said.

"Hey Aston I'm your brother. The girls are going to love you." Ash said.

From meeting AJ at that bridge, to losing his son, to finding out he had a sister, to having 4 beautiful children, everything seemed to work out perfect in the end for AJ and Punk.

**And that's it folks, I've really enjoyed writing this story and y'all were so amazing with the reviews during it. The first chapter of my new punklee fic 'Fix you' will be up shortly, stay tuned. Review this chapter and tell me what you thought of the story. Also I hope you can be just as amazing with the reviews for 'fix you' Thanks guys!**


End file.
